HOPE'S SORROW AND VENGEANCE - A New Destiny Book I
by Robster80
Summary: My big crossover extravagansa!! TK saw a depressed Ranma die when he was ten. Now, six years later, he's a powerful fighter and seeks revenge for Ranma's murder. Can Kari, Cell, and a surprise cast help/save him?
1. Much to Do Without Ranma

MUCH TO DO WITHOUT RANMA  
An insane alternat reality fic series by Robster80  
  
A friend of mine on my Mailing List has read up to part 5 of this series and has told me that I should post this up on FF.net. Although I fear major questions concerning the background, and more flames like the one I got for "Prom Fight 2," I'll take a risk and put this up. If most of the reviews are bad after one week, then I shall not post the pother parts and take this one down. -R80  
  
  
  
Cell sat alone in the darkness of his room, his eyes red from crying. In his hand, he still clutched a black pigtail: Ranma's pigtail. It's all I have left of him, he thought sadly.  
  
He quietly said, "Activate personal audio journal, entry number 41144-B." There was a small beep from across the room, and a tiny red light appeared. It was recording, but where to begin?  
  
"Ranma Saotome..." he finally said, choking back the tears. "Died tonight saving the life of his cousin, TK." There was more to it than that. Much more, he knew. But there would be another day to tell it all.  
  
"He did it willingly, not just to save the boy, but because he wanted to die. His former fiancée, Akane Tendo, had chosen Ryoga Hibiki despite the fool's Jusenkyo curse, and it shattered him beyond repair." He paused, recollecting from earlier that night when Ranma came to return his identicard. There was such sadness and defeat etched in his face, Cell thought.  
  
He resumed the journal entry. "I don't know what I will do now. Ranma... was like a son to me. My heart goes out to his family for their loss, and even to Akane. She... will never know how much he truly loved her." Looking out the window at the stars, he finished, "Maybe it is all for the best. Still... I shall miss him."  
  
There was a long pause, then the machine shut itself down. Cell turned on a small lamp and stared at a picture of the recent roster of Mega Avengers. Both he and Ranma were in one corner, smiling. TK was on Ranma's shoulders, laughing. Cell turned the picture face down on the desk and returned his gaze to the stars. "Ranma, if you can hear me from the beyond... Your thoughts must comfort TK and the others this night. They will still wait... yet you will never return."  
  
Cell pulled out a small box and placed the cut pigtail in it. As he slowly closed it, he said, "Goodbye... My son..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Almost six years later...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It was a beautiful autumn day at Furinkan High School in Nerima. Room 2-E was filled with students and chatter. The main topics of discussion were about the school's strangest students and staff six years ago. Suddenly, the door opened and the students became silent as a young girl entered the room. This was no ordinary girl. The students had heard about her. She was Miss Hinako, a girl who could drain a person's energy with circular metal objects such as coins, and absorb the energy to change her into a grown woman.  
  
The silence ended when Miss Hinako raised her hand, holding a fifty-yen piece and "borrowed" some energy from the students, but only enough so that they would not fall asleep. The woman then said, "Welcome to your new year at Furinkan High. As you probably guessed, I'm Miss Hinako. Before we begin class, I want to give you all a message: I despise delinquents. Anyone who disrupts the class will not only lose some energy but will stay after school for the next three days. Now, let's begin with the role call..."  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
In the Principal's Office, Tatewaki Kuno sat behind his desk. How strange, he thought, that I would replace my Hawaiian nutcase of a father as master of this school. He had assumed control only last year, but he still felt that he was new to being a principal. He thanked the gods that Nabiki was there to help him.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Kuno asked. The door opened to reveal the head secretary and a teen with light brown hair.  
  
"This is the student who transferred from Odaiba High, Principal Kuno," the secretary said.  
  
The boy said nothing, but bowed to Kuno, who beckoned him to sit. He did so, as the secretary closed the door. Kuno put on his glasses and studied the boy. He had the nagging feeling that they had met before. Even the small pigtail was familiar, though it reminded Kuno of another person from long ago. He turned to his computer and said, "Your name, please?"  
  
The boy spoke without emotion. "Takeru Saotome."  
  
Saotome. The name burned through Kuno as memories of years ago flooded his mind. Impossible, Kuno quickly thought as he searched for a file on the boy. He and his father had no siblings. And there is no way that this could be his son. Kuno finally found the file, and said, "Here we go. Now, let's see..." Kuno then stopped to stare at the name on the Birth Certificate copy on the screen: Takeru Takaisha. His cousin. Now it all makes sense! He turned to the boy, who remained unchanged. "So," Kuno said. "We meet again, young TK. I see these past few years have been kind to you."  
  
TK stared back at Kuno. "They have not been kind to me, Principal Kuno. Still, I thank you for the compliment."  
  
"I know you think ill of me, as rightfully so, but I assure you that I am not the brash fool I was when I fought... and also coveted, your cousin. I truly regret that by the time I was ready to apologize he was gone." They stared at each other for a few minutes more. Finally, Kuno asked, "Have you come to avenge him? So be it. I will not resist."  
  
"Oh, please!" TK spat. "First of all, I would waste my energy or time on killing you losers. Second, I've learned that revenge is a sucker's game, in which one gains little and loses all. Third..." he sighed and closed his eyes. "He asked me, with his last breath, to neither hate nor seek vengeance on any of you. He felt that he had caused you all enough pain."  
  
Kuno was shocked. "He did? He truly was a wiser man than I last thought, and more honorable. Tell me, what have you done since that black day?"  
  
"I've been training, since I became the heir to the Saotome Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts. However, it was under several of the Mega Avengers and the Avengers Elite. Even Cologne gave me a few pointers. What's been happening in Nerima? I paid no attention since... after the funeral."  
  
Kuno sighed. "It was terrible. The 'Nerima Gang' just felt apart. My sister went mad after Ranma died, and took her own life months later. Your uncle and aunt severed their ties with the Tendos permanently and currently work for Ukyo Kuonji at her restaurant. She stopped going to school after his death, and wore black for almost a year.  
  
"After finishing college, Ryoga and Akane married, as did Nabiki and I. Kasumi promptly moved out of the Tendo household to live with Dr. Tofu after the weddings. She hardly speaks to Akane anymore. Kasumi was indeed shocked by Ranma's death, and found herself unable to forgive Akane. Nabiki and I reside in my family's mansion with her father. He no longer speaks to anyone, nor goes anywhere. We believe he is permanently shocked by everything that has happened."  
  
"What about Shampoo and the others?"  
  
"The Amazons returned to China four years ago. Shampoo wanted to kill Akane, blaming her for Ranma's death. Mousse convinced her that doing so would not bring back Ranma. By restraining her while he rebuked her, he defeated her and became her fiancée. As for Happosai-."  
  
"He's dead." TK cut Kuno off at the mention of the old pervert's name. "He swore off lechery after Ranma died and trained me in proper martial arts. But the withdrawal of women's lingerie killed him. He said that he had lived long enough and wanted to train the last true heir of the Anything-Goes Martial Arts as redemption for what he did to Ranma. Personally, I think Uncle Genma forced him to."  
  
They stared at each other for another minute, until TK said, "I think I should be getting to class now. If Ranma wasn't exaggerating about Miss Hinako in his journal, she'll be on my case more than with him."  
  
Kuno nodded, then offered to lead him to class. "By the way, have you heard from Cell at all these past years?"  
  
"No, not since the funeral. Why?"  
  
"He vanished after that day. He probably took Ranma's death the hardest next to you. He loved Ranma as a son, you know."  
  
TK nodded silently. An image of Cell crying the night it happened appeared in his mind. He had thought an Android was unable to cry. He had been wrong, especially since Cell was no ordinary Android.  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari Kamiya was somewhat relieved when Ms. Hinako had begun the class. She didn't want class to go fast, but listening to a power-stealing kid teacher was better than listening to Davis, her persistent guy friend.  
  
Davis was an okay guy, and they had been friends for over two years. But now he was becoming a pest. He always wanted to be with her, thinking they were on dates. The only real date they had was at a movie where he had tried to make out with her so much, and she ended up walking out on him in the rain. He acted like it never happened, which infuriated her even more. They were in the same classes together and even had the same martial arts class after school. His cousin and his cousin's wife being the instructors didn't help much, either. Especially since they were Ryoga and Akane Hibiki.  
  
Kari's older brother Tai had mentioned them from their old friend Matt Takaisha. Matt had said that Akane was once engaged to his cousin Ranma long before she married, but she broke it off to be with Ryoga. When Tai had asked why, Matt simply replied, "Long story made short, she never loved him." Ranma didn't take the break up well, and had died the night after, supposedly killing himself. What startled Kari the most was that TK, Matt's little brother and her childhood crush, had seen Ranma die. "They were more like brothers," Tai had explained to her, so he was hurt the most. The last time they had seen TK was at Ranma's viewing. Since then, Kari never saw TK again because her family had moved to Nerima soon afterward. She never had a chance to say good-bye to him. Poor TK, she thought sadly. She imagined what he would look like now at her age if he were in her class right now. I wonder where he is now? Does he even remember me?  
  
Almost as if on cue, the door opened and Principal Kuno entered, with another student right behind him. "Ms. Hinako," Principal Kuno said. "I apologize for interrupting, but I have a new student for you. I also apologize for his delay in reaching class. I took up his time interviewing him."  
  
Ms Hinako nodded, then faced the new student. "What is your name?  
  
The boy looked at her and said, "Saotome. Takeru Saotome."  
  
Kari raised an eyebrow at the name, and gave the boy a quiet look over. Takeru? That's TK's real name! Could it be...? Is it him?  
  
Ms. Hinako also gave TK a look of familiarity. "Saotome? Are you related to a Ranma Saotome?"  
  
TK nodded. "Yes, sensei. He is... was my cousin."  
  
The teacher pointed to a seat up front, and TK sat in it. At that moment, TK felt two pairs of eyes pierce through him with different emotions. One was cold, the other... he couldn't describe it. With Ms. Hinako talking with Principal Kuno, TK looked to his left. He saw the source of the cold eyes as he saw a boy about his age with spiky, brown hair, and goggles. Principal Kuno had warned TK about him. He was Davis Hibiki, Ryoga's cousin. From the look on the other boy's face, TK guessed that his cousin had told him his view of Ranma. I'll have to watch my steps now. He's bound to tell Ryoga and Akane. Well, I would have to deal with them eventually. This will only speed things up. He then returned his gaze to the blackboard as Ms. Hinako resumed the lesson. Had he a little more time, he would have found the other eyes that still locked onto his form. He would have been shocked to see someone he would not have dared to think he would see again: Kari.  
  
Kari gave TK one last look before she returned her attention to the teacher. Her outside calm features masked her inner joy and awe. It is TK! And (Kami-sama!) he's more handsome than before! Now I can't wait for school to end, so I can talk with him. I hope he remembers me!  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Lunch period came sooner than TK had thought. He quietly walked out of class and found a peaceful spot under a tree to have his meal. He breathed a sigh of relief that since it was the first day of school, there were only morning classes. Suddenly, he felt a shadow cover him, and looked up to see Davis standing over him. "So," Davis said. "You're Ranma's cousin. My cousin Ryoga and his wife told me all about him. You intend to follow in his footsteps?"  
  
TK simply said, "My cousin made me his successor to the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts just before he died. I'm just trying to be the best. I have no quarrel with you or your cousins."  
  
Davis sneered at TK. "You don't fool me, Saotome! Once classes are done, I'm warning Ryoga and Akane about you. And another thing: keep away from my girlfriend! Ryoga trained me as his successor just in case, so I know all his moves and more. So long, Saotome!"  
  
TK watched as Davis walked away, both relieved he was gone, and angry that now he had an unwanted rival. Then, another voice reached his ears.  
  
"I see you got a similar speech to the one I got."  
  
TK looked to his right to see a smaller boy with a bowl-cut standing near him. The boy bowed and said, "Forgive my bad manners. My name is Cody. I'm new here, too."  
  
TK smiled a bit. "I'm Takeru, but you can call me TK. Care to sit down? There's plenty of room."  
  
Cody thanked TK and accepted the offer. "That Davis thinks I might be after his girlfriend just because she said 'hello' to me earlier today. But I'm not into women older than me, even if it's just one year."  
  
TK took a bite out of his lunch. "Who is his girl exactly? He didn't even give me a name."  
  
"That's her over there by the statue, with the camera around her neck. I think her name is Kari Kamiya."  
  
At this, TK froze. Kari?! She's here? He looked in the direction that Cody was pointing, and saw her, talking with some other girls. It is her! Kami-sama, is she hot! But, how can she be dating that guy Davis? His train of thought ended as he watched Davis walk up to Kari. Deciding not to accidentally start a fight, he looked away and resumed eating his lunch. Had he continued to watch, he would have seen Kari immediately walk away, with Davis left standing alone.  
  
Cody had noticed TK's facial expression when he looked at Kari. "You know her, don't you?"  
  
TK sighed. "Yes. But, that was a long time ago. I've changed so much since I last saw her, I doubt she'll remember or even stand me."  
  
Cody carefully studied TK's words and tone as he listened. There was similar, yet contrasting sadness in TK's voice. Cody then realized what might have been the reason. "Who died that was close to you?" He gasped at what he had just said. He hadn't meant to say it aloud.  
  
TK was indeed shocked as to how Cody had correctly guessed such an old memory, but did not become angry. He put his lunch away before he answered. "My cousin, Ranma Saotome, about six years ago. He treated me more like a younger brother since he was an only child, so we had a special bond."  
  
Cody felt guilty for bringing up the subject as he saw a tear emerge from TK's eye. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
  
TK looked at the younger boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Doesn't matter," he lied. "My cousin had a hard life thanks to some people he knew. Now that he's dead, no one can hurt him." Not even you, Akane, he thought coldly.  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Once lunch was over, the students were allowed to leave. TK didn't hurry like everyone else. He said good-bye to Cody and went to the boys' locker room. When he came out, he was out of his school uniform and in simple clothes. He walked out to the now empty school lot and towards the gate, where he stopped to see what he thought was a ghost from his past.  
  
"Hello, TK."  
  
TK was stunned as Kari walked up to him, memories of their past adventures popping in his mind. She was also in plain clothes, and was only a footstep away from him when he finally found his voice. "H-hello, Kari. You look great."  
  
Kari said nothing, but smiled while she carefully restudied her old friend, and finally hugged him. She felt the muscles on his back, not surprised at how well built he had become. "I've really missed you, TK."  
  
Now TK was really stunned, but he returned the hug. "I missed you, too, Kari."  
He wanted to tell her how much he really missed her, how he needed his friend for a long time, but kept silent. Then, he did something that shocked him: he kissed Kari on her forehead.  
  
The light kiss brought back memories to Kari as well. "I still remember when you kissed me there right after we came back from saving the Digital World that last time." She looked into his face, and finally noticed something different in him. Something sad. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just... old memories, Kari."  
  
They finally left the school together and walked down the streets of Nerima. TK told Kari loosely about his training for the past six years, keeping it short so he would not bore his oldest friend. Kari was fascinated by his recounts of his training. She could tell he was leaving out a lot, but said nothing. She knew she could ask him to tell it all another time. They suddenly stopped outside the Mega Mansion, the headquarters of the Mega Avengers. TK gazed at the front steps leading to the door. Memories flooded his mind, drowning out the sounds of the city and people around him.  
  
He heard the laugh that haunted him day and night. It grew louder, and louder as images flashed before him: Friezor, his blood-red eyes piercing him. The explosion that rocked the mansion, brought down a wall, and tore Rusty apart bit by bit. Cell screaming something, crying out a name. A crimson beam firing from Friezor's fingers, looming closer until it hits Ranma in his side, tearing a good chunk of flesh and muscle away. Ranma screaming first out of pain, then pure rage. One final image seemed to stick: Ranma lying still, dead. His blood pouring out his side.  
  
"TK?"  
  
Ranma! Oh god!  
  
"TK, what's the matter?"  
  
Ranma, no! Don't die! Don't go!  
  
"TK!!"  
  
Kari's shouting finally snapped TK out of his trance. He looked around, confused. When he realized where they were again, he quickly turned away from the mansion. Tears suddenly came to him, the memory too much to bear.  
  
Kari was now very worried. He took one look at the Mansion and just blanked out. Why is-? She then saw the tears in his eyes, and she knew. Oh Kami-sama! This must have been where-! "TK, let's go. My apartment's not too far from here." Her soft words reached his ears. Does she know what I was seeing? He nodded his head slightly, and let her lead him away.  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
Underneath the Mansion, a silent figure watched the two teenagers on the monitor walk away. He sadly shook his head, saying, "He's not ready." The figure then looked at the report resting in his third hand and read it to the darkness, "King Cold attacked Char, killing all guards and some prisoners. Friezor is among those missing. Remain on guard."  
  
A small buzzing sound broke the silence, and a door opened. In stepped a large, muscular blue creature. "You saw him, too, Rusty?"  
  
Rusty turned to face his visitor. "I have. He must be ready soon, Burter! There's no telling when that bastard and his father will come here. And with most of the main powerhouses galaxies away, we'll be dead ducks."  
  
Burter nodded. "I plan to speak with him tonight. He has a right to know since it was Friezor who killed Ranma."  
  
Rusty nodded in disgust. He recalled that night Ranma died at the hands of Friezor. And he had been powerless to help since he had been taken out first in the blast marking the villain's entrance. Thanks to Friezor, not only was a good friend/honorable man dead and that he himself had become mostly machine, but a little boy scarred possibly for life. Rusty clenched all his fists, both flesh and mechanical.  
  
Burter then said, "Rusty, no one wants to see Friezor die more than you, TK, and myself. We've all suffered because of that savage and his father."  
  
Rusty said nothing, but knew what Burter meant. Even after many years, Burter had not forgotten the death of his only child at King Cold's hands. Perhaps that is why he first trained TK.  
  
  
  
  
The beginning...  



	2. Old Wounds Reopened

Old Wounds Reopened  
Part 2 of the new fic series by Robster80  
  
Well, here's the next part. Other characters show up here, and some flashbacks as well as some answers to questions you may have. One explaination is owed, at least: Rusty is the nickname for the character called Spider-thing. He's actually the Spider-man Doppleganger from the old "Infinity War" storyline from Marvel Comics. Unlike that version, he's very smart and is very good at mechanics.  
  
That reminds me: I DON'T own any of the characters or series used in this fic (Except for King Robert. He's mine)  
  
  
  
After leaving Kari in front of her home, TK continued to roam the streets of Nerima. It's good to have her friendship again, he thought. Although, I think we could be more than friends. Why bother? She's dating Davis, and that means we can only be friends. I don't want to hurt her, anyway, driving her away from the one she loves. He continued on his way, lost in thought. I can't believe I lost it back there! I thought it no longer controlled me. Guess I was wrong. At least Kari understood what happened. ...Why can't I get her out of my head now?  
  
"A penny for your thoughts, young man?"  
  
TK froze in his tracks, then turned to face who was speaking to him. "Burter!"  
  
It was indeed Burter, only his armor bore a new insignia: MA.  
  
TK looked at him with a puzzled look. "You switched teams?"  
  
Burter nodded. "Not only that, but I'm now the leader. Since his majesty King Robert regained his throne, he realized he couldn't juggle being both a King and an adventurer. He even chose me to replace him, much to my surprise. I saw you and your friend outside the mansion today. What happened to you?"  
  
TK hung his head. "I guess... I'm not really over it yet. When I saw the Mansion, images of that night replayed in my mind."  
  
Burter placed his large hand on TK's shoulder. "I know how you feel, TK. My anger flares up every time someone mentions Friezor's father, King Cold. You see... he single-handedly killed everyone on my home planet. ...Including my 6-year-old son."  
  
TK was taken aback by this. He had assumed that Burter had trained him only out of respect for Ranma, although they had only met and worked together once. Now he knew better.  
  
Burter continued his story. "I was held back as I watched the monster kill Alexir with his eye lasers. He would have killed me as well, but then Emperor Cell appeared, and rebuked Cold for his attack without permission. I was taken as a prisoner back to their main headquarters, where Cell made an offer. 'Join my army,' he said. 'And I promise one day you will get to kill Cold.' I asked him why he would make that offer and he told me that no one, good or evil, should have to bury their children."  
  
TK had heard of Cell's past from Goku and the others he trained under, but this was all new to him. "Even as a villain, he still had some sense of honor."  
  
"It was his honor that led to his metamorphosis, TK. After King Robert defeated him, he came all the way to Earth just for a rematch to the death. Yet when he found out Robert was dying, he staunchly stood beside the Mega Avengers to defeat the Heart Snatchers and find a cure for Robert. After that, he waited until Rob was finally healed, both physically and emotionally. He wanted to face the full power of a Super Goblin again. However, when the Legion of Darkness and later the Black Cell came, he chose to reform and become his perfect self."  
  
"His perfect self?"  
  
"Yes. He needed special DNA to change his form and complete his evolution as he was originally programmed to do. His first transformation came after he absorbed some blood from Vegeta. I think that was what gave him a better understanding of honor. He knew that if he absorbed the blood of the Blue Goblin* he could reach his final form, but he also knew that he could lose his thirst for power and evil. He finally made his choice after some time on earth. I think it was sometime after he first got to know Ranma."  
  
*He's mine, too.  
  
TK smiled at this. Now Ranma had another good point: he had unknowingly helped turn one of the greatest evils in the universe into a hero. TK then looked at Burter and his smile faded. Something was wrong. "What is it I should know?"  
  
Burter looked at the teen. His face became solemn. "The prison planet Char was attacked by King Cold recently. We believe that he rescued Friezor and that they will come here while we're without our usual top guns, and destroy the planet."  
  
TK felt his blood boil and began to power up. He had silently prayed for this chance to take his revenge, and now he had been given it.  
  
Burter placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Stop it!"  
  
TK ceased powering up and looked at Burter in shock. The giant continued, "I want revenge just as much as you, but you have to remember that you and I are all that stand in their way of blowing up this planet! These two are egotistical, but only to a point. One wrong move and they will kill everyone here, including your brother and Kari. Is that what you want?"  
  
The words stung TK as he imagined the deaths of all the people on Earth. He knew Ranma would never forgive him for that, nor he would himself. "No," he said finally. "I don't want them to do that."  
  
Burter looked at TK for a moment and said, "You've forgotten the most important lessons you were taught. I only hope I can refresh your memory in the short time that we have. You will come to the Mansion after school starting tomorrow. Rusty and I will wait for you. Do not say anything to anyone, even those you hold dear. Most of all, remember what you were taught."  
  
Those last words rang in TK's ears as Burter walked away. What I was taught? What does he mean? As he walked towards his new apartment, he slowly realized what the words meant as he remembered when he first trained under Burter.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Eleven-year-old TK felt like a monster truck hit him. He was bleeding in several places, including his mouth, and his right arm was broken. Yet he still got into a battle position to go again against Burter. He was surprised when the blue giant said, "That's enough for now. Eat a senzu bean and rest for a moment."  
  
TK shook his head and said, "No! Let's keep going! I have to get stronger!"  
  
Burter refused. "TK, if we keep this up, you'll die. Do you miss Ranma so badly that you wish to join him in death? Or are you still upset that your friend Kari moved away while you were training?"  
  
This made TK snap. "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT RANMA AND KARI! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THEM!" As he finished, his face was red and he was breathing heavily.  
  
Burter gazed at the boy with sad eyes. Is that how I was after losing my son? So full of rage? He sat down on the grass and motioned for TK to join him. As TK came forward, Burter pulled out a senzu bean and fed it to the boy. "Takeru, I know that Kari was your best friend, and if I knew she was leaving yesterday, I would have let you see her before we trained. I also know from personal experience how it feels to lose someone close so unfairly. It is good you want to train to let out your rage, but killing yourself will gain you nothing."  
  
TK said nothing. He moved his once broken arm to check if it completely healed before he started to get up.  
  
"Sit down, my student. We will proceed when I am sure you're fully rested."  
  
The boy looked at Burter with angry eyes, but reluctantly sat back down.  
  
The alien then said, "Takeru, why do you train?"  
  
TK looked at him with a puzzled face. "To earn my title as heir to the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts. You know that."  
  
Burter didn't believe him. "Is that all? I think there's more to it than that. Why else do you train?"  
  
"To become stronger than Ranma was. Only then will I truly be his successor."  
  
The alien looked at TK with his red eyes. They seemed to look like angry eyes, but to those who knew him saw past that. "You want revenge, don't you? You want to become stronger than Ranma so that when you face Friezor you won't lose your life in the process. Am I right?"  
  
TK was surprised that Burter knew what his goal was. He slowly nodded to answer his teacher.  
  
"Then training you is pointless, because you'll never succeed that way. You're right, I don't know a lot about Ranma, but I know enough about him and his enemies. Remember how Ryoga kept trying to get stronger because he wanted to beat Ranma? He kept training day and night, learning new techniques so he could get revenge over that silly bread feud."  
  
Burter then realized he strayed into a subject he shouldn't have. He was worried that now TK would get angry or depressed. The boy looked at him and said, "I'll be okay, Burter. I think I'm starting to understand."  
  
Burter sighed with relief before he continued. "Yet the result was always the same because Ranma was always one step or two ahead. Ryoga was tougher than Ranma and could break rocks easily, yet it always bugged him that Ranma was faster and a better fighter. For someone like Goku and most of the other fighters, they train because they feel like it. To them it's a way to better their skills and satisfy themselves. You see, after Vegeta became a Super Saiyan, Goku became so jealous that he trained hard nonstop to become one himself. He had been the strongest fighter around until Vegeta and Rob showed up and they put him to shame. In the end, he learned that he was getting nowhere competing with his own brother and after he stopped comparing himself to others, he finally attained Super Saiyan level."  
  
TK seemed to understand a bit of what he had heard. "So if I try to become stronger than someone, I'll never be satisfied?"  
  
Burter nodded. "You'll only succeed in preventing yourself from reaching your next level. Also, there's no need to get revenge on Friezor. He's lost an arm, his legs, even some of his head. He's a cripple now, and has to rely on a life-support machine. He knows this, and he knows that it was a human teenager who did it to him. There are worse things than death, my young friend. Living the rest of your life near death's door is one of them. Personally, I'd love to see him dead. But then I would be no better than him. He's a killer, TK, cold-blooded and ruthless. We're not like that. We fight to defend our home and the people we know and love. When his time comes, he'll get what he deserves. You must train to improve yourself only. Then you will become stronger."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK had understood what Burter had told him that day, and from then on he reached levels he could never have dreamed of. As he lay in bed that night, he thought to himself, I can't let my personal feelings endanger everyone. Should Friezor come, I must face him not for revenge but for defending the Earth... and Kari... I made a promise to protect her long ago, and I will keep that promise now. Even if I have to protect he from me...  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
School went quickly for TK the next day. Once classes were over he made his way towards the gate where Davis stopped him. "I told you to stay away from my girl!" he shouted. "My friends saw you two together walking to her apartment."  
  
TK looked at Davis and said, "You never told me who your girlfriend was, remember? Besides, Kari and I are old friends who haven't seen each other in six years. I never stole a girl from anyone, and I never will. Now, if you'll excuse me..."  
  
He tried to move on, but someone called his name. It was Kari. She walked up to him and said, "TK, wait! I meant to ask you something. I told my parents you moved here and they wanna know if you'd like to stop by for dinner sometime?"  
  
TK couldn't believe what Kari was asking him, and in front of her boyfriend at that. He sneaked a look at Davis, who was red with anger. Finally, he said, "Sorry, Kari. I'm pretty busy this week, maybe next week, too. I have to go now. Maybe some other time." With that, he walked down the street and left the other two teens behind.  
  
Davis wrapped an arm around Kari and said, "I could always take his place."  
  
Kari shook him off and said, "Drop dead, Davis! My parents consider TK as family since he's an old friend, so the invitation is for him and him alone." She turned on her heel and stormed off.  
  
Davis stared after her before he got angry. "This is your fault, Saotome!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK once again found himself in front of the Mega Mansion. He fought the onslaught of memories as he walked up the steps and knocked on the door. The door opened and a boy his age appeared at the door. TK examined him carefully. The teen was American, with a black worker's outfit and brown hair tied up in a long braid.  
  
The teen smiled and said, "You must be TK. 'Name's Duo. Burter and Rusty are waiting for you in the lab."  
  
Duo led TK through the mansion to a large lab. They saw Rusty working on a black metal suit lying on a table while Burter looked on from nearby. TK looked at Rusty's metallic body parts and felt sorry for his friend.  
  
Rusty looked up from his work and slowly smiled. "You've really grown, TK." he said. "Ranma would be proud to see how much." It was then that Rusty noticed the sadness in the boy's eyes as he stared at his metal. "Don't feel sad for me. I wasn't exactly a Luke Perry before this happened. Besides, it helps me with my work sometimes."  
  
Burter then spoke up. "We'll do a little workout while Rusty finishes up Duo's mobile suit here, then he'll help you with your homework before we spar again. I notified your parents and they've agreed to let us tutor you for free."  
  
TK waved his hands at this. "You guys don't have to do that for me-!"  
  
Rusty said, "TK, you're part of the team as much as Ranma was. That makes you family. Besides, we had to cover up your training by saying that I'd be your tutor."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari walked sadly down the streets. She had thought TK would be thrilled to have dinner with her. Not just me, she thought. My parents would be there, too. Why did I think it would be just him and me? She recalled his refusal for the umpteenth time that day. He seems so distant now. Oh TK, I miss you so much! What's happened to us?  
  
The sounds of her growling stomach interrupted her thoughts. She stopped in front of a restaurant that belonged to a well-known okonomiyaki chef. Deciding to satisfy her need, Kari walked into the almost empty restaurant. She sat down at a table as a man with glasses and a bandanna on his head walked up to her.  
  
"Welcome to Ukyo's," he said in a happy, polite tone. "May I take your order-?" He looked at Kari and adjusted his glasses. "Ah, you're Kari Kamiya. It's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
Kari looked at the man carefully before she recognized him. "Oh, I remember you! You're TK's uncle Saotome!"  
  
Mr. Saotome smiled and nodded. They had met once about eight years ago at a party while TK and Matt were visiting their relatives. That means his son was TK's cousin, Kari thought. She also noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual gi. "How come you work here, Mr. Saotome? And where's your dogi?"  
  
Mr. Saotome grew sad. "My wife and I working here to repay Miss Kuonji for something I had done to her years ago. As for my gi, I no longer wear it. I nearly lost everything for the sake of the martial art, and I never want to repeat my mistakes. Also, it reminds too much of... of my son..."  
  
Kari looked at Mr. Saotome and said, "I heard some things about your son's death, and how TK was effected by it. What happened?"  
  
"Go ahead, Genma," someone called from the kitchen. A woman with long black hair and holding a spatula stood by the open grill. "There's not much business tonight."  
  
Genma nodded at the woman, then sat down at Kari's table. "It was almost six years ago. At the time, my son, my wife, and myself were staying with my oldest friend Soun Tendo and his three daughters Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Soun and I made a pact many years ago that our children would marry and unite our two schools of the Anything-Goes Martial Arts. My son Ranma and Akane, the youngest of the three daughters, were engaged. They openly rejected the engagement but secretly they loved each other.  
  
"Two years later, they were still at each other's throats, yet secretly in love. Akane had gotten the idea that Ranma was a cheating pervert because of the many girls chasing after him and never fully trusted him. Finally, she decided she had had enough. She chose to marry Ranma's rival Ryoga Hibiki. Ranma tried to reason with her, but she would not listen, even when he confessed his love for her. She flatly rejected him once and for all. Ranma knew he had lost, and gave up. On the outside, he was glad for her new love. Inside... he was dying..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
It can't end like this, Genma thought as he walked to the room his son was living in. Minutes ago, Ranma had accepted Akane's rejection of him and her engagement to Ryoga, and had returned to his room. Without even bothering to knock, Genma walked into the room.  
  
Ranma was at his desk, his arms folded and his face buried in them. Genma walked over to him and said, "Ranma..."  
  
What Genma heard from his son would haunt him for the rest of his days come tomorrow night: "Just go away."  
  
Genma froze in his tracks. The words came out in a whisper dripping in pain and sorrow. It was then that he noticed that Ranma's shoulders were shaking. He was crying. He was heartbroken.  
  
Genma looked at his son now in sadness. Before he turned away, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, son." He then turned around and left the room.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
A tear escaped Genma's eye as he continued. "That was the last time I would see him alive ever again. He avoided everyone the next day, staying in his room. It was later that night my wife and I and the Tendos were visited by Cell, one of Ranma's closest friends and a second father to him. It was probably the most difficult task he ever had to do..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kasumi led Cell into the dining room where everyone was sitting. He gazed across the gathered crowd: Soun, Genma, Nodoka, Akane, Ryoga, Happosai, and Nabiki. They all looked at him, including the standing Kasumi. All of them knew something was wrong, except for Akane and Ryoga. They glared at him. Cell looked at them and asked, "So, then what Ranma told me was true? You've chosen Ryoga despite what he did to you as P-Chan?"  
  
Akane hissed, "That's right! And don't think you can change my mind. That bastard can die for all I care!"  
  
Cell staggered back in pain from that last outburst. "...Then what I'm about to say does not concern you, Akane Hibiki."  
  
Nodoka quickly asked, "Cell, where is my son? Is he well?"  
  
Cell swallowed. There's no turning back now. "Ranma... Ranma came to the Mansion earlier this evening. He told us what happened, and we tried to comfort him. TK was also there, as he was on his way to visit here for the weekend. Suddenly, we were attacked by one of our enemies, Friezor. Rusty was injured in the first attack. We fought back, but he caught us off guard. He was about to kill TK when Ranma took the blast instead. Friezor was defeated, but Ranma..." It was then that Cell gave into his tears, the pain becoming unbearable. They streamed down his face as he said, "I couldn't save him! All my power and I stood by and watched him take the damn shot! He's... he's dead..."  
  
They all stared at Cell, some gasping at what they had learned. Ryoga was the first to speak, yet they were not words of sympathy or comfort. "I wanted to kill him..."  
  
Genma looked at the boy and glared hard at him. He quickly rose up and grasped the boy's neck to choke him as he cried, "YOU SHOUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD!! MY SON, MY ONLY CHILD IS DEAD! HE'S DEAD, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND AKANE!" It took everyone but Cell to pry off Genma's fingers from Ryoga. He was crying now as he slowly stopped struggling. "My son... my only son..."  
  
Nodoka held her husband close as she too cried for her loss. She turned to face Cell. "TK... is he...?"  
  
Cell looked at her. "He's alive. But... he saw everything, even Ranma's death. The team... the team would like to hold Ranma's viewing at the Mansion. That is... with your permission."  
  
Nodoka nodded as she led Genma towards Cell and the door leading to the hall. She tearfully looked at the Android and said, "Thank you for being my son's friend, Cell. I will always be grateful." She then led her husband out of the room saying, "Come now, dear. It's getting late. Tomorrow... Tomorrow, we'll go home."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Genma wiped away the tears as he finished. "My wife and I left the Tendo's home the following morning and never heard from them ever again. We came to Miss Kuonji for work and have lived here in her service ever since."  
  
Kari listened very carefully to the story she heard. It had given her some insight on Ranma, but not enough on TK's change. "Mr. Saotome, did you know that TK's moved into Nerima?"  
  
Genma looked at her in shock. "He has?! You saw him?"  
  
Kari nodded sadly. "He's in my class. I talked with him, but he's... so distant from me. I just wish I knew why."  
  
"I'll tell you, Kari," a familiar voice came from the door. Everyone looked to see a puppet the size of a small child standing in the doorway.  
  
Kari recognized him right away. "Puppetmon!"  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Notes: I guess I still need to explain who Friezor is. You see, I like Frieza, so I created a second brother for him: Friezor. He's the middle child of the family, and looks like Frieza save for two devil horns on his forehead. R&R, please. Part 3 will be up shortly  



	3. The Death of Innocence

The Death of Innocence  
Part 3 of Robster80's new series  
  
Here it is, the moment some of you have been waiting for! You wondered what happened that night, and so here it is: told by an unexpected witness.  
  
  
  
"Puppetmon! What are you doing here?"  
  
Puppetmon walked over to the table Kari and Genma were sitting at and pulled up a chair. "I heard TK was in the area and thought I'd see how he was doing. Not to mention I haven't tasted Ukyo's okonomiyaki in a long time. Anyhow, you wanna know the truth, Kari? Then you talk to me." The Digimon looked over at a calendar on the far wall, and frowned sadly. "Two weeks from tomorrow night will mark the sixth anniversary of not only Ranma's death, but of Takeru Takaisha's as well."  
  
Kari was now confused. "What do you mean? TK's alive."  
  
Puppetmon shook his head. "He's no longer the TK we all knew and loved dearly, Kari. You've seen how much he's changed. Takeru Takaisha died alongside Ranma, and from then on he became Takeru Saotome. I know because I was there with him, Cell, and some others that fateful night. The evening had started simple enough. Metal-Etemon and I were playing checkers for the tenth time, Cell was reading a book, and Rusty was fixing the TV for TK, who had dropped by earlier on his way to see Ranma. It was then we got a call from Kasumi. Ranma was missing..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Puppetmon rushed back into the lounge where he had left TK and the others. He looked over at everyone and said, "Kasumi just called. Ranma's-!"  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Everyone looked to see Ranma walk into the room. TK immediately got up and rushed to hug his cousin. Puppetmon walked over as he said, "Ranma, why did Kasumi think you were miss-?" He stopped when he and the others finally noticed Ranma's tear-stained face. Something had happened, something bad.  
  
TK let go of Ranma and also looked at his sad cousin. "What's wrong? Why were you crying?"  
  
Cell put his book away and walked up. "Ranma?"  
  
Ranma was silent for a moment before he sat down on a couch and finally spoke in a pained voice, "Akane's... marrying Ryoga. She rejected me."  
  
No one could speak after that. They were all in shock. Finally, Rusty spoke up. "She can't marry him! She doesn't know that-!"  
  
"She knows everything," Ranma said. "He told her about his Jusenkyo curse... last night... and she blamed me for it all. She broke the engagement to marry him... as atonement for what I had done." He then began to cry again. "She never believed me when I said I tried to tell her, or that I loved her."  
  
More silence came, save for Ranma's sobbing. No one could move, until TK hugged his cousin. He couldn't believe what was going on. I always thought Akane loved Ranma, even though she hit him and never trusted him... It was then that TK realized the cold truth: Akane couldn't have loved Ranma if she couldn't trust him. Love and friendship was based on trust, and Akane had none towards Ranma.  
  
Cell realized this, too. He walked over and placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry, Ranma. I guess... she never really loved you."  
  
Ranma let go of TK and stood up. "It no longer matters now. Nothing does anymore. Because of this, I have failed my father and my family name."  
  
Cell didn't like where this was going. "You're not thinking of that vow to commit ritual suicide, are you?"  
  
TK felt his blood run cold. He had heard about this before, some silly vow that if Ranma was not considered a "Man among men," he would kill himself to satisfy his honor.  
  
Ranma said, "I am. If I had treated Akane better and got her to trust me instead of insulting her and stringing along the other girls, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. But I can't dwell on what might have been, and I know that without Akane I have nothing to live for. I love her... and if she wishes me gone from her life then I gladly do so."  
  
TK was crying now. "Ranma no! Let that witch go! She's not worth losing your life over. She's just a stupid girl."  
  
Ranma knelt before TK and looked at him. "Takeru... you're still young. One day you will understand how powerful love can be. A life without love is a fate worse than death. I don't want that kind of life."  
  
TK couldn't control himself as he cried. "But I need you! I don't want you to die."  
  
Ranma pulled TK into a hug once again. "You're growing up, my little brother. There's nothing I could teach you."  
  
"Yes there is! You could teach me martial arts."  
  
Rusty, who had stopped working and now stood by the TV, then got an idea. "The kid's right, Ranma. You could teach him what you know, since you are family. Unless you want TK to train under your father, as you did..."  
  
Ranma realized what would happen if his father chose to take TK as his successor. He did not want what he went through to happen to anyone, especially not TK. He looked at TK and wiped away the boy's tears. "TK, I'll make you a deal: I will train you if you agree to become my successor to the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts. Now, before you answer, I want you to think very hard about this. If you choose to, I warn you that I will not go easy on you because you're my cousin. The life of a martial artist is not an easy one. You must train hard everyday and keep focused on what you do. Others will come to challenge you, and you may not be able to avoid a fight. You will have to defend those you hate because in your heart you know it's right. It could take years for you to become a master of the art. You may not succeed."  
  
There was silence once again before Ranma said, "Now, TK, what is your decision?"  
  
TK looked at Ranma and said, "I want to train hard and become your successor to the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts." The boy then looked over to see Rusty wink at him.  
  
Ranma smiled a bit and said, "Then from this day on, I name you the heir to the family school. You will begin your training tomorrow..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Puppetmon smiled at the memory. "It was all a trick set up quickly by Rusty to keep Ranma alive a little longer. We had hoped that in time he would forget Akane and move on with his life." Then, he frowned. "But, fate would not allow it..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Suddenly, an explosion of immense proportions came from the wall behind Rusty. The poor spider-being screamed in pain as he was caught in the blast, his body and limbs torn apart by debris. The others fell back from the blast as a dark figure made his way through the smoke and the large hole in the wall.  
  
"Surprise, Avengers!" an evil voice came from the silhouette. "It's payback time!" The smoke finally cleared to reveal a white and purple alien with red eyes, a tail, and two horns on his forehead...  
  
"Friezor!" Cell shouted. "You've got guts attacking our base like this!" He looked to see Rusty's battered and bleeding body and his eyes turned red with rage. He then leaped at Friezor and they began to fight.  
  
Ranma picked up TK and gave him to Metal-Etemon. "Take TK and get out of here, then call for help and an ambulance!"  
  
The metallic Digimon asked, "What about you?"  
  
"I have to help Cell and protect Rusty!" With that, he turned and leapt into battle.  
  
Puppetmon pulled out his identicard and hit both the alert and medical buttons to summon back up and doctors. He then watched as Ranma and Cell were knocked away by Friezor's tail as the villain laughed at them. Grabbing his mallet, he charged at the villain and yelled, "PUPPET PUMMEL!"  
  
However, Friezor caught the mallet and shoved Puppetmon away into Metal-Etemon, who quickly pushed TK aside to prevent him from getting hit. The two Digimon fell to the floor.  
  
TK angrily picked up a rock and threw it at Friezor. "Leave my friends alone, you bully!"  
  
Friezor swatted the rock away with his tail and glared at the boy, staring into young eyes that amazingly showed no fear. "That annoyed me, kid. It's the last mistake you'll ever make." The monster pointed his two fingers and shot a thin red beam at the boy.  
  
Everyone looked on, as things seemed to slow to a crawl. Ranma saw TK in the path of the incoming attack, and quickly shoved the boy aside as the beam hits him in the side, destroying his flesh and muscles there. He let out a cry of pain at the same time as Cell and TK cried out in horror. His body hit the floor hard, blood pouring out of his wound.  
  
Friezor laughed again, this time deeply. "A noble save, my friend! A pity you just merely delayed the inevitable."  
  
Ranma slowly got up, his eyes burning crimson red. "That's my cousin, Friezor! Touch him... and I'll kill you!" He began to summon all his power, knowing he had to do everything he could to protect TK. He whispered, "Kaio-ken." A red aura surrounded him as he put his wrists together and his palms facing Friezor as he pulled them to his right side and began to utter several words. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..."  
  
Friezor realized what he was doing and began to laugh. "What can you do? You're just a human. A brave human, but just a human none the less."  
  
This would be a mistake Friezor would never let himself forget. Ranma thrust his hands forward as he shouted in rage "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" A white beam of pure energy shot out from his hands and collided with Friezor, catching him off guard and tearing him apart. He felt his left arm and both legs begin to burn away to nothing as he shouted in horror and pain. His shouts were drowned out as Ranma kept screaming in rage.  
  
Finally, the attack ceased and Friezor fell to the ground. His left arm was mostly gone, as was everything from the waste down. Even some of the right of his head, and his right eye, was gone. Yet he still breathed, for now.  
  
Cell looked at the battered villain and leaped for joy. "Wahoo! You did it, Ranma! You got him!" He turned to face Ranma and congratulate his friend, but what he saw made him pale. "Oh my god..."  
  
Ranma was lying face down on the floor, blood gushing from his wound. TK and Cell rushed over to him just as Sailor Mercury and Blue Goblin arrived. They gasped when they saw the injured. Rusty was still alive, but he needed medical attention badly.   
  
Ranma, however, would not be so lucky. They turned him over to his back as Mercury examined the wound. She sadly looked at the group and said, "There's nothing anyone can do now."  
  
Ranma looked at TK with tears in his eyes. "Forgive me... Takeru... I guess now... I cannot train you..."  
  
TK felt his heart would burst. His only chance to save his cousin was now gone, and it was all his fault. "It's my fault! I shouldn't have provoked that guy!"  
  
Ranma slowly placed his hand on the boy's cheek. "Don't say that... It was my time... after all... T-Takeru... Promise me something..."  
  
TK nodded as Ranma spoke. "Do not hate... nor seek revenge... against my rivals and fiancees... especially A-Akane and Ryoga... I'm not asking... you to forgive them... but to do them no harm... for I have already... hurt them... so much... p-promise me..."  
  
"I... I promise, Ranma..."  
  
Then Ranma said, "Please tell Akane... I... I love... her..." He then closed his eyes and drew his final breath as his hand fell from TK's face. He was dead.  
  
Sailor Mercury pulled TK to her and hugged him as the boy began to cry. She cried, too, as did the others except for Cell. He looked at the body in utter shock, as if a large part of him had died with this teen he had secretly called his son. He remembered the times he spent at the Tendo home with him, both the good times and the bad. Looking away, he said, "Blue, take care of Rusty and the kid. I'm going to the Tendo Dojo."  
  
Blue looked at him as he was walking away. "What happened, Cell?"  
  
Cell stopped for a moment, but never turned around. "Akane left him for Ryoga... and he chose death..." With that, he resumed his exit, though his thoughts were light-years away. I'm going to miss you, Ranma... Akane has no idea what she's done.  
  
Puppetmon looked at the crying TK in Mercury's arms, then at Ranma's lifeless body. Good-bye, Ranma Saotome. May you be as brave and honorable in death as you were in life.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
A tear escaped Kari's eye as Puppetmon finished his story. Now at last she knew how Ranma had died, and how TK had become what he was now. "That's... That's so awful."  
  
Genma shook his head slightly. "I never knew the whole story. I always thought it was a way to cover up his suicide."  
  
Puppetmon looked at his hands. "The only consolation is that Friezor has to rely on life support and a wheelchair for the rest of his days... but that means nothing! Ranma's still dead, Rusty's now partially robotic, and TK... TK's just not the fun-loving, innocent boy he once was. Since that day, he's been training hard under several of the most powerful fighters, even with Leomon to learn how to use a sword." He then looked at Kari. "My advice is to give TK his space. He's not the friend you knew anymore, and there's no need for you to get yourself hurt by all this."  
  
Kari suddenly got angry with this. She got up and said, "You're wrong about that! He may have changed his last name, but he's still my best friend! His old self is still in there, I can feel it. I can't let him face this all alone." Not waiting for a reply, she walked out into the streets.  
  
Puppetmon sighed heavily. "If TK finds out I told her, I'll be firewood by breakfast."  
  
Genma stood up and said, "She trusts TK with her life, and despite what TK may have become, he'll make sure she doesn't get hurt. Now, how about some okonomiyaki?"  
  
"Ah, what the hell? I'll have the Ranma special, and a James Bond."  
  
"Right! A double sushi okonomiyaki and a vodka martini, shaken, not stirred."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
He's gotten better! Burter thought as he barely dodged several flying fists from TK. They had been training for two hours, with one hour between reserved for studying, and TK was leading slightly. But, Burter was still stronger. He quickly countered with several kicks and a punch that caught TK off guard. "You're holding back too much!"  
  
TK stopped and said, "You wanna go all out?"  
  
"I'll go all out, but you up it just a bit to meet my level. You'll train better this way, and I want you to save your secret for when it's really needed." The giant then chuckled. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see what you can do. It'll be a lot better than how I first reacted."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK had just mastered flying using his ki, and now he was using it to outmaneuver Burter's attacks as he made some of his own. He was enjoying himself, until Burter slapped him away.  
  
"Take this seriously!" he shouted. "You think this is a game? Your enemies will mop the floor with you with that attitude!"  
  
TK got mad and re-launched himself into serious combat. But Burter was still winning. "Is that all you got?! Friezor's much stronger than me, and Ranma tore him up like paper!"  
  
TK kept building up his anger, remembering not just Ranma's death, but his friends in the Digital World: Wizardmon, Pumpkinmon, Chuumon, Piximon, and Whaemon. Then he focused on Kari. He remembered how she and him nearly died against Piedmon. Then he imagined Piedmon killing Kari, felt the pain of losing his best friend to death.  
  
This set off a spark that unleashed a hidden power from deep within TK. He felt his muscles expand slightly, his hair stand straight up, and a power rush throughout his body. His eyes turned ice blue and his hair pure gold to match the golden aura surrounding him.  
  
Burter's jaw promptly dropped at the sight. "Holy smoke! He's transformed into a real Super Human!" As he was hit by the Super human's punch, he thought, Perhaps I took this a bit too far.  
  
Super TK looked at him and said, "So, teach, how do you like this?"  
  
Burter was speechless. TK could rival the Blue Goblin for the title of the strongest in the universe. "You're definitely something, kid! But let's not get a swelled head here. You should never rely on that for fights. Remember, Ryoga relied on brute force, but always fell for Ranma's cunning and strategy. It's a combo of brains and brawn that win in the end, but having extra power in reserve doesn't hurt."  
  
TK then powered down back to normal as Burter said, "Let's keep this quiet for now. I don't want your parents to flip if they see you do that. Above all else, you must control your temper until you learn how to control your power. I think I'd better turn you over to someone like Goku or Piccolo. They can help you in that department. Now go home and rest... and you walk!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK sat on the couch after he got home and had his dinner. He was a little sore from his training, but he still felt satisfied, especially since Rusty had helped him with all his homework as well. This arrangement will work out better than I thought! I wonder if Rusty'll still help some after-?  
  
His train of thought was cut short when his older brother Matt entered the room. "Matt!" TK shouted as he got up and hugged his older brother.  
  
"Hey, squirt!" Matt replied. Even though TK was as tall as he was, Matt enjoyed calling him names that made him seem smaller to him.  
  
TK released his brother and said, "I thought you and Tai were still in College?"  
  
"The campus isn't that far from here and I had nothing to do, so I came to see how my kid brother was enjoying the new town."  
  
They went out onto the balcony and gazed at the night sky. TK said, "I saw Kari at school, Matt. She's change a lot over the years. The only thing I don't like is the fact that she's dating-."  
  
"Davis Hibiki, Ryoga's cousin." Matt cut him off. "I know. Tai mentioned him, and he can't stand the jerk, either. Other than that, how's school?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. The principal's assured me that he'll help me if I have any problems with Davis. Also, Rusty's offered to help me in some classes. I was over at the Mansion today and I got to see Burter as well."  
  
Matt looked down below and sighed. "Have you seen Uncle Genma or Aunt Nodoka yet?"  
  
"No. Principal Kuno told me they work at Ukyo's, but I haven't gone there yet. I plan to do so soon. How's Tai, by the way?"  
  
"Believe it or not, he's engaged to Sora. They're gonna marry after they graduate from the university. They ask about you a lot, you know. Say, was Cell at the Mansion, too?"  
  
TK shook his head. "He vanished after the funeral. He probably blames himself for what happened, just like I did. You know, Kari asked me after school today if I could have dinner at her place. And right in front of Davis, too."  
  
Matt looked at his brother in shock. "And you said..."  
  
TK looked away. "I said no."  
  
Matt immediately facefaulted. "You dumbbell! Why'd you go and do that?"  
  
TK grabbed Matt by the collar and said, "Bro, if I tell you why, you have to swear on your life that you'll tell absolutely no one about it!"  
  
Matt said, "If it's that important, then you have my word of honor."  
  
TK muttered something, but Matt didn't hear it. "Speak up!"  
  
TK pulled Matt closer and whispered in his ear. "Friezor's coming! And I intend to kill him."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  



	4. A Love Renewed, A Feud Reborn

A Love Renewed, a Feud Reborn  
Part 4 of a series  
  
I know the titles stinks, but what are you gonna do?  
  
  
  
Matt looked into his brother's eyes in shock. The murderer responsible for their cousin's death was returning to Earth, and TK planned to take revenge when he did. "H-how?" he whispered, his calm voice failing him. "How do you know?"  
  
TK whispered back, "Burter told me. He and I are training after school at the Mansion for the coming battle. He said that Friezor's father rescued him and they're on their way here. Burter and I have to be ready for the coming fight, since we may be the only ones who can keep the planet from being destroyed."  
  
"But why would they come here? Ranma's dead, so it's not for revenge-."  
  
"It is, Matt. Friezor's attack years ago was to get revenge on the Mega Avengers for always beating him and Ranma was caught in the battle. He'll come back to destroy our world because 1) the MA love this world dearly, and 2) because he'll get a kick out of it even if it had nothing to do with revenge. He kills for the fun as well as the profit of it all."  
  
Mrs. Takaisha opened the door to the balcony and said, "TK, you have a visitor!"  
  
TK nodded so his mother would leave. He looked at his brother and put a finger to his lips. "Remember, not a word to anyone!" He then left Matt standing alone in silence and entered the house to see Kari standing in the living room. He was surprised that she had found his new home, but also felt that something was wrong.  
  
Kari looked at him and said, "We need to talk in private," she said. She motioned for him to follow her out into the hall, which he did. Once they were outside, TK closed the door and said, "What's up?"  
  
She looked at him and said, "TK, I know about how Ranma died... and how it affected you. I met up with your uncle and Puppetmon. They told me everything."  
  
TK looked at her but his face remained neutral. "Why, Kari? Why are you so interested in my past?"  
  
"TK, you're my best friend! I want to help you get through this. I wanted to ever since it happened, but you were obsessed with training and then I moved here... You can't imagine how upset I was when I never got to say good-bye to you, and when my mom lost your phone number."  
  
"Kari, I appreciate what you're doing for me... but I can't let you get involved with this. I've changed too much over the years... I'm dangerous. I'm not the same boy you used to know."  
  
"But you are! Somewhere in there is the boy I love so much! Please... let me in." She carefully placed a trembling hand on TK's face. For a moment, it seemed that he welcomed her gentle touch. He looked like he used you years ago. To her sudden horror, he then grabbed her arm and forced it down.  
  
"Go away, Kari Kamiya! Forget about me. It's for your own good..." He hated the words he had spitted out to her, but he knew he had to keep her safe at all costs. Without hesitating, he went back into his apartment, and locked the door. He leaned back against it and slid to the floor as he heard faint crying from the other side.  
  
Go away, Kari, please! Go to Davis... and forget about me. A quiet voice said, "I tried to warn you..." and the faint crying grew fainter before there was a knock on the door. TK knew who it was. "Puppetmon?"  
  
"Yeah, TK?"  
  
"Sometimes you talk too much."  
  
"I'm sorry, TK...but you should realize that she's worried about you. Maybe she even loves you."  
  
"She has a boyfriend already, so you're wrong about that." As he said that, tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari couldn't believe what TK had just done. He had shut her out completely, in some idea that he was protecting her. He didn't know that he was hurting her in more ways than one. She began to cry, not caring who saw her as long as TK could hear her. She turned to see Puppetmon look at her.  
  
"I tried to warn you..." he began, but she pushed him away as she ran down the hall. The Digimon shook his head sadly before he knocked on the Takaisha's door. "Puppetmon?" he heard a faint voice say.  
  
"Yeah, TK?"  
  
"Sometimes you talk too much."  
  
"I'm sorry, TK... but you should realize that she's worried about you. Maybe she even loves you."  
  
"She has a boyfriend already, so you're wrong about that."  
  
Puppetmon just stood there looking at the door. Ranma, he thought. I hope you can't see what's happened to TK. He's too much like you used to be. He then said, "Maybe I am wrong... nevertheless, you still owe her an apology, and soon! She's waited six years for you, and you just let her down big time." Not waiting for a response, the Digimon walked away.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari rushed into her apartment and slammed the door behind her. The tears still hadn't stopped coming, because she wouldn't allow it. Why, TK? Why?!  
  
"Because he cares for you very much, Kari Kamiya."  
  
The unfamiliar voice scared Kari as she turned to see a man on a suit standing in her living room. She didn't recognize him, and she knew that her parents wouldn't let anybody into their apartment. "W-who are you? And how do you know my name?"  
  
The man bowed and said, "We have met once years ago, but the form you see me now is but a disguise. Allow me to reveal myself..." With that, the man's physical appearance and his clothes melted, much to Kari's shock, into black and green goo. Yet the goo reshaped itself to change the man into a tall being with a white and purple face with black shoulders and black wings on his back. It was then Kari recognized him. "I saw you before! You were at that party the Mega Avengers once had, and also at Ranma Saotome's viewing!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Mega Mansion was packed with members and non-members as people came to bid farewell one last time to Ranma Saotome. It had been three days since the night he had given his life to bring Friezor down. The villain still lived, but now he had to rely on a life support system and someone to push him around in a wheelchair. He had been exiled to the prison planet Char for the rest of his life, knowing that he had been broken not by a Saiyan nor a Goblin, but a human.  
  
Ranma's wounds had been cleaned and sewn up with the rest of him. He had been dressed in a white Chinese silk shirt and black pants, one of his best and favorite outfits. Beside his coffin were two large photos: one of his male and one of his girl forms. He was displayed in the main lounge, which had been emptied for space. It was the largest of all the rooms.  
  
Genma and Nodoka were allowed to approach the coffin first since they would never see their son alive again. Genma tearfully laid a folded gi into the coffin and said, "Never again will I place my pride or ambitions over family again. The School means nothing now... now that you are gone. I can only hope that... you will ever forgive me..."  
  
Nodoka simply laid her katana, which she herself had broken in two, beside her son's body. "I will miss you now, more than ever. Goodbye, my man among men." She then led the crying Genma away.  
  
Tatewaki Kuno then approached. Instead of his usual samurai robes, he wore a black suit. He eyed the body sadly before placing a broken bokken beside his former rival. "Farewell, Ranma Saotome, " he said. "I only regret that I realized my wrongdoing too late to tell you that I am sorry. The only consolation is that you died with honor. Rest in the peace you were so wrongfully denied in this world."  
  
Burter then came up, and he eyed the body with his red blank eyes. "No parent should ever have to bury his or her child," he said. He then whispered, "I hope you meet my son, and that you become friends."  
  
Everyone looked in shock as a partially metallic Rusty walked up to the coffin. He had over half his body replaced with robotic components due to the injuries he received. Looking at the body, he sighed, "We both know that it should be me lying here instead of you. But you'd be too damn stubborn to admit it openly. I will always treasure the memories we made at the Tendo home, as I will treasure your friendship."  
  
Ukyo and Shampoo were led up to the coffin by Mousse. Both girls looked teary eyed at Ranma's lifeless body before them. "Ranchan, you jackass," Ukyo said quietly. "Akane wasn't worth dying over. You still had me, and Shampoo. I'll never understand why you died." With that, she broke into a run out of the Mansion.  
  
Shampoo also spoke in a quiet voice. "Ranma, Shampoo sorry you lose Akane to Pig-boy. Shampoo also sorry you no strong enough to go on. At least you die saving cousin's life. Bie Liao."  
  
Mousse then said, "I cannot tell you everything I want to say, Saotome. But I can only beg you to forgive me for all I have done to you. I may be blind, but Akane is blinder for not seeing the real you inside. Goodbye, my friend." Mousse them offered his hand to Shampoo, who slowly took it, and led her away.  
  
The Tendos, minus Akane, came next along with Dr. Tofu. Soun's face was etched in sadness, but he shed no tears. He had done his crying the day Genma and Nodoka left, and he had run out, amazingly. He looked at the body and whispered, "I'm sorry, son. I'm so very sorry." Nabiki was crying silently. She didn't care about her ice-queen image anymore. She had admired, if not loved, Ranma for a long time. Now that her little sister had betrayed him most bitterly, she, like her father and Kasumi, felt responsible for not exposing Ryoga's curse sooner. Kasumi also wept, as did Dr. Tofu. He had finally gotten over his love-sickness for the eldest Tendo daughter, but from the news of Ranma's death.  
  
Others came to view the dead teen: Goku and his family, Piccolo, Rob and Amy, both as their alter-egos and as Blue Goblin and Sailor Mercury, separately; Gosunkugi, Miss Hinako, even Cologne and Happosai. Frieza and Cooler also came, both whom felt responsible for the death since it was their brother who killed him.  
  
Cell then approached the coffin. He said nothing as he stared at the body. He didn't have to speak with words. The tears running down his pained face spoke for him. It was a minute before he silently placed his MA badge beside the body, and walked out of the mansion for good, still in tears.  
  
Kari and her brother Tai stood in the far back, looking at everyone in the room. They were among the earliest to arrive, but hung back to see who had come. As soon as Tai had learned of what had happened, he immediately told Kari and they came down to help comfort their friends Matt and TK, since Ranma had been their cousin. They finally approached the body after Cell.  
  
Kari looked at Ranma sadly. She had met him once at a party two years ago with TK, and she always listened to TK's stories about him. She knew he was a good person with some flaws, and liked him. "I don't know what happened to you," she whispered. "But I am sorry that TK had to lose you."  
  
They walked away but didn't go far as they saw TK, Matt, and their parents approach the body. TK stayed the longest, staring at his dead cousin, whom he loved dearly more as a brother. The depressed look on his face made Kari want to cry. Tai went over to talk with Matt as TK finally left the coffin. Kari walked up to her best friend. "TK?"  
  
He looked at her with eyes that had seen too much death. Perhaps they had, given that they had seen Digimon killed by the likes of Myotismon and the Dark Masters, but then Digimon never truly die, but get reformatted. Ranma wasn't a Digimon, though, and would never come back even if he wanted to.  
  
Kari lost her voice as she saw her friend look so sad. All she could muster was "I'm sorry."  
  
TK looked at her as tears finally came to him. "It's my fault," he said quietly, looking down now at the floor. "He died because of me." Unable to stand it any longer, Kari hugged TK as he cried. She cried as well, seeing the usually cheerful boy she cared for in pain.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Android nodded at Kari's statement. "Yes, I was there. My name is Cell, and I am a friend of TK's, at least I hope I still am in his eyes. Puppetmon told you I was with them when Ranma came that night, didn't he?"  
  
Kari nodded. "What do you mean, you hope you're TK's friend, and how did you get in here?"  
  
"I teleported in. As for my comment, I believe TK may blame for Ranma's death. I had the power to save him, yet I couldn't. TK rarely spoke to me the days after that night, and I couldn't blame him. After the funeral, I left the Mega Avengers to mourn for my friend. I have been secretly been watching TK for some time now, and you as well. I know he shut you out earlier, but he did it for your safety. He doesn't trust himself around you anymore."  
  
"But why?! He's still the same, even though he excludes himself from others. I thought that Friezor's death would-."  
  
"Whoever said Friezor was dead? He didn't die that night, only lost his left arm, part of his head, and everything from the waist down. He was permanently exiled to a prison planet called Char, at least until two days ago."  
  
"He's alive?"  
  
"Worse. His father, King Cold, rescued him. The Mega Avengers believe, as do I, that they'll come here to finish what Friezor attempted that night long ago: the destruction of the Mega Avengers and the planet Earth. TK knows this, and he's training with his former teacher Burter while also studying for school under a tutor. TK and Burter are the only ones who can defeat, maybe kill, Friezor and Cold."  
  
"What about you? Will you help them?"  
  
Cell shook his head. "I cannot. It's TK's battle now. As for Burter, I promised him long ago that he would kill Cold in revenge for killing his only son and his race. I'll be there just in case, but in the shadows. Now I have a question for you, Kari. How do you really feel about TK?"  
  
The question caught Kari off guard. She blushed madly as she tried to gather her thoughts.  
  
Cell then said, "Let me rephrase that: do you love him?"  
  
Now Kari's face was bright pink. "Well... Yes. I didn't realize it until looking back at how much I missed him, and at how happy I was when he came here to Nerima." She then grew sad. "But he doesn't love me the same-."  
  
"Bullshit!" Cell said in a loud angry tone. "I can read people's minds, and he thinks you're dating Davis Hibiki because that guy said so and TK doesn't want to ruin your friendship with him by stealing you from anybody. He was devastated when you moved away five years ago, at least that's what Burter told me. If that's not a sign he loves you, then I'm a monkey's uncle."  
  
Kari absorbed what Cell had said, but couldn't quite believe it. "Davis is just a friend, but lately he's decided that we're an item. He believes that it's his way or nothing at all, and he's driving me crazy! Before, he acted like my older brother, and now he's almost like his cousin, and that's worse because I take lessons from the Hibikis."  
  
Kari then said, "Ever since I first met TK about eight years ago, I felt a special bond between us. When we came home from the Digital World, we promised each other we'd be together always. We were young then, but now I think it was the best thing that happened to us. Do you really believe TK loves me?"  
  
Cell crossed his arms. "I was sure Ranma loved Akane, and, ironically, I was right about that. It's a sure bet he loves you, but love is not on his mind totally right now. What he doesn't know is that he'll need someone in the aftermath of things, someone who he can bear his soul to and lend him a shoulder to cry on. He needs you as a friend, and maybe later a girlfriend, now more than ever. Give him some space when he asks, but not too much. Support him as much as he'll let you, but say nothing about what's coming to anyone. Above all, don't tell anyone you saw me." With that, he vanished from the room.  
  
Kari stood in awe as to what Cell had told her. She never realized how much she felt towards TK, and now he needed her help even if he didn't know it himself. She walked to her room, planning for tomorrow.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The next day after school, TK again walked to the gates only to get held up by Davis. "For the last time, Saotome, STAY AWAY FROM KARI! She's my girl!"  
  
TK was getting fed up. "I'm trying to avoid her, okay? I don't wanna see her get hurt because of me, so do me a favor and keep her away-!" He was cut off as Kari walked up to them.  
  
"Davis," she said. "We have to talk. TK, you'd better get going. You don't want to keep your tutor waiting all afternoon." Without waiting for a response, she grabbed Davis by the ear and dragged him away as TK walked off in the opposite direction, happy about Kari backing off of him, yet sad that he made her do it.  
  
Once they were a safe distance from TK, Kari released Davis and faced him. "Davis, this has gone on long enough. I want you to understand right now that you and I are NOT an item! We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, and after careful consideration, we're not even just friends. I am sick of your attitude... no, scratch that. I'm sick of you period!"  
  
Davis couldn't believe what she was saying. "Kari, why? Did Saotome say something to you-?!"  
  
"As for TK, he's my best friend, and I don't want you bullying him! He cares about me, gives me my space, and has more honor than you give him credit for. You tell everyone that I'm yours like I'm some prize you own, and that makes me angry. I am my own person, I make my own decision on who I hang with and who I date!"  
  
"He's a Saotome, Kari! He can't be trusted! His cousin-!"  
  
"His cousin died saving TK! He wanted to die after your cousin stole the girl he loved. TK wasn't born a Saotome, and I've known him since we were eight. I trust him a lot more than I trust you. Leave him, and me, alone! Good-bye, Davis!" She immediately turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Davis stood there watching her leave. He then clenched his fists and punched a wall, creating a large hole. "She's got to be kidding! Like I'm gonna let the love of my life risk her neck over that bastard. Takeru Saotome, you're a dead man!"  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK walked along the streets of Nerima after finishing his training for the day and was heading home. He suddenly stopped at a new restaurant that had a banner saying "Grand Opening," and a permanent sign that read "Nekohanten." TK smiled. The Amazons, he thought. Well, Mom and Dad are working late tonight. I might as well have dinner here. His mind made up he entered the building.  
  
Most of the tables were empty. TK checked his watch. It was only 6:30. I guess people haven't heard of this place just yet.  
  
A woman with purple hair walked up to him and spoke in accented Japanese. "Welcome to the Nekohanten. Table for one?"  
  
TK recognized the woman. "Yes, please, Shampoo."  
  
The woman blinked. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"You once chased after my cousin."  
  
Shampoo's eyes went wide. "TK?! You've grown! Come sit over here." She led him to a table and sat him down. "You get special discount since this is our opening night. What can I get for you?"  
  
TK glanced at the menu she had given him. "I'll try the pork ramen, and when you're not busy, you can tell me what you've been doing since I last saw you."  
  
Nodding, Shampoo wrote down the order then went into the kitchen. She returned with two glasses of soda and sat with TK. "After Ranma died, I was allowed to return to my village in China. Mousse and Great-grandmother went back with me. They were a big help to me."  
  
"Is it true Mousse defeated you in a fight?"  
  
"Yes. When I first heard Ranma died because Akane dumped him, I was so angry I wanted to kill her. Mousse intercepted my attack and defeated me. He told me that nothing anyone or I could do would bring Ranma back. He didn't tell anyone he defeated me because he realized I could never love him, and he avoided me most of the time. But sometime after we returned home, I challenged him to a fight and he actually won again. Now we're married, although Mousse isn't how he used to be."  
  
Shampoo sighed sadly. "I know he still loves me, but he rarely shows it. He probably thinks I chose him to replace Ranma, and he and I both know that no one could ever replace your cousin. One day, Mousse asked if I wanted to come back here and reopen the restaurant. I told him only if he came with me even if I had to drag him all the way here. Now, what have you been up to?"  
  
TK told her about his training and his current problems, excluding details of his training and the fact that Friezor was coming. He kept it short, since Shampoo still had customers to wait on. Finally, his pork ramen was ready. As he was about to eat the last bite, the door swung open and in stepped Davis along with two people TK unfortunately knew: Ryoga and Akane Hibiki.  
  
Mousse emerged from the kitchen to see what was going on, and when he saw the three, he glared at them and said, "What the hell do you want, Hibiki?"  
  
Ryoga glared back at him. "We're looking for Takeru Takaisha."  
  
Shampoo looked away in disgust. "There's no one here with that name."  
  
Ryoga ignored her. "Actually, I just remembered he changed his last name. I believe he's now Takeru Saotome." He said the name with deep hatred.  
  
Before the Amazons could say anything else, TK stood up. "You found him. Although I was expecting you and your wife to show up the first day of school."  
  
Akane blinked at him, then frowned. "My, my!" she said in a mock tone. "You look almost like Ranma."  
  
"Flattery, Akane, will get you nowhere with me. Besides, you're a married woman now."  
  
Mousse saw an opportunity from this. He looked straight at Ryoga. "That reminds me, how are you, P-chan? Do you sleep with your wife as her husband, or still as her pet pig?" Shampoo failed to hide her amusement at this.  
  
TK faced Mousse and said, "That was uncalled-for, Mousse! I don't want to be the cause of a fight." He finished his ramen and laid some money on the table. "Keep the change, or put it towards my next meal. Whichever you prefer." Getting up, he headed for the door to be stopped by Davis.  
  
"Not so fast!" David said. "I challenge you to a fight, winner gets Kari."  
  
TK looked at him funny. "Excuse me? You want to fight me just to impress Kari? I fail to see the reason in that."  
  
"Ever since you came along, Kari's been ignoring me. And today she told me she doesn't want to be near me anymore, all because of you! We fight right now to see which of us gets her."  
  
TK shook his head. "Davis, you're wasting your time. I will not fight you for any reason." He headed for the door again only to have Akane grab him by the shoulder.  
  
"I don't trust you," she said. "My husband and I will handle this when Kari and Davis come to the Dojo for practices. You keep away from her! I won't let you ruin her life as Ranma ruined mine."  
  
TK stood there, not looking at her. He said, "Now I know for sure, Akane, that you never loved my cousin. I guess Nabiki wasn't the only ice queen in the family. You have nothing to fear from me, Mrs. Hibiki. I swore never to hate or seek revenge against you... but I can never forgive you for how you treated Ranma."  
  
Akane was about to say more heated words, but a policeman who was seated in a secluded corner stood up and said, "Now, now! Let's not start anything or I'll have to call for the wagon." He walked over to the group and said to TK, "Go home, son. I'll talk with these three."  
  
After TK left, the policeman faced the Hibikis. "If I find out any of you harass that man again, I'll have you thrown in jail. Now go on home... in the opposite direction that he went!"  
  
The three reluctantly obeyed, but Davis was still plotting his revenge. The police then changed into Cell, who looked at the Amazons and said, "Remember, not a word of this to anyone."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
A week had passed, and TK still trained under Burter while also studying under Rusty's tutorage. Davis had stopped holding him up after school, but glared at him every time and sometimes followed him to the Mansion. Kari also followed TK sometimes, even to his house.  
  
Early Saturday morning, TK was still sleeping in his bed when a strange man wearing armor and a helmet sneaked into his room. The man held a laser in his right hand and wore a scouter on his left ear that covered his eye. He was about to grab TK when the teen awoke suddenly and ambushed the intruder.  
  
He grabbed the laser and held it to the man's face, backing him to the wall. "Who are you," he demanded quietly. "And how did you get in here?"  
  
The man was sweating hard. "I-I-I'm just a soldier for Lord Friezor. I used a universal key to open the door."  
  
"What have you done with my parents?"  
  
"N-n-n-nothing! I-I came for you first."  
  
"If you're lying, I'll tear you apart! Now, where is Friezor?"  
  
"On his way, with King Cold. They sent my battalion here to round up associates of Ranma Saotome to show them the end of the planet."  
  
The phone rang before TK could ask another question. He glanced at it for a second before snarling, "Pick it up and give it to me!"  
  
The man nodded in fear, picked up the phone, and gave it to TK, who answered, "TK speaking."  
  
"TK, it's Burter. We got reports of several kidnappings, including your brother, your aunt and uncle, the Tendos, the Hibikis, and... and Kari... just now."  
  
TK felt his heart leap into his mouth. Kari, no! His eyes burned into the man before him as he spoke into the phone. "Burter, I have a soldier here who tried to kidnap me. He says he was ordered by Friezor-." Suddenly, his blood chilled as he felt a high and evil power rapidly approaching the earth. No, he was wrong... it was two powers. "Burter... do you feel that?"  
  
"Yes... it's them. They've entered the inner solar system just now, and they're moving fast."  
  
"Try to get a lock on their point of landing! I'll meet you at the mansion!" He slammed the phone back on its resting place as he still glared at his prisoner. "You're coming with me, pal-!"  
  
Suddenly, the man began to have a seizure, and then he fell dead to the floor. TK noticed a chip on the man's neck on the right side. He was killed to shut him up! Friezor, if you harm any of those people, especially Kari, you'll wish you never heard of the name Saotome! He quickly dressed in an indigo sweatshirt, white pants, brown gloves and boots, and rushed out of the apartment and down the steps into the street. He then flew over to the Mega Mansion as fats as he could.  
  
  
To be continued...  



	5. The Past Returns With a Vengeance

The Past Returns with a Vengeance  
Part 5 of the new series by Robster80  
  
Hold onto your hats, folks, and your seats! If the cliffhanger in part 4 caught your eye, then you'll know what's about to happen here. Once again, I do not own anybody, save for King Robert.  
  
  
TK burst into Rusty's lab where Burter and Rusty were waiting for him. "Where will they land," he demanded. "And when?" He was extremely angry, not because Friezor and King Cold were finally coming or because he was attacked by a soldier in his own home earlier that morning. It was because his brother, his aunt & uncle, and especially Kari had been kidnapped by the villains' soldiers.  
  
Rusty calmly looked at the boy. "We're very close to pinpointing them out. What happened to your attacker?"  
  
"He's dead. Friezor used some device on the guy's neck to kill him if he failed his mission. I called the police before I left so they should have him soon. Are you sure Kari and the others were taken by them?"  
  
Burter nodded, but kept silent. I dare not tell him that the Hibikis were also taken. Despite the kid's promise to Ranma, he might let them die. The giant then looked over at a sword and its sheathe on the table. Rusty noticed this and picked up the weapon.  
  
"I thought you might need this," he said as he gave it to TK. "It's 100% pure adamantium mixed with Spanish steel and titanium. I've put a lot of work into this, so be careful with it. Also, you should only use it as a last resort."  
  
TK buckled the sword to his back and said, "I don't see why you gave me this. I already know the real Neko-ken fighting style..."  
  
"But there's no telling how effective that will be," Burter said. "This way, you may have an edge in more ways than one."  
  
Rusty pulled out the sword and made TK grip it tight with his fist for a few second before a small blue light went off on the sword's hilt. Smiling, Rusty said, "Now only you can wield this thing, while anyone else will get a shock of their lifetime."  
  
A buzzer then went off as a graph appeared on the monitor screen. Rusty checked it and said, "Got 'em! They'll land at the ruins of Neo-Tokyo in about two minutes. Man, no one's been there since the original team fought a battle there and lost several members!"  
  
Burter looked at TK and said, "I'll fly there and keep Friezor and his father distracted. You teleport there, but stay out of sight! We have the element of surprise this time, not them."  
  
Nodding, TK placed two fingers to his forehead and used the Instant Transmission to exit. Burter then headed for the door, when Rusty said, "Burter! Make sure that kid stays alive, if not both of you."  
  
Burter nodded. "You have my word, Rusty." I don't know what may happen this day, but I do know that TK will come out alive in the end. Even if I have to break the rule and use the Dragon Balls to do it!  
  
Rusty stared after the retreating Burter. Return safely, my friends. He then walked into a room with statues of heroes. He walked until he stopped in front of a statue of Ranma. We've lost too many good friends in battle.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"What is going on here?!" Nodoka demanded to one of the alien soldiers hold her prisoner. Behind her were her husband and her nephew, Kari, the Hibikis, including Davis; Ukyo Kuonji, Shampoo, Mousse, Kuno, Nabiki, Soun, and Kasumi. Over thirty alien soldiers surrounded them, each holding a laser gun. They were all in the ruins of Neo-Tokyo, which was destroyed years ago under mysterious circumstances.  
  
Nodoka continued her argument. "I demand you release the others, at least! They have nothing to do with all this, whatever it is."  
  
One soldier, who had green scaly skin and a fin on his head, said, "We can't, lady! On account that was take orders from a higher power. As for why you're all here, you're somehow connected to some guy from here." He turned to face one of his fellow men. "What was that guy's name again? I think his initials were R something."  
  
He never got an answer as a large spaceship suddenly appeared and landed several feet ahead of everyone. The main doors opened and there came metallic sounds from within. All the soldiers immediately bowed at the door as a mostly metallic, reptilian being exited the craft, followed by a larger, purple being that closely resembled the other being. The only exceptions were that the bigger one wore black Saiyan armor complete with a black tape, and had two devil horns.  
  
The metallic one also had horns, but were artificial and on his forehead. He looked at the gathered prisoners, and smiled sinisterly. When he spoke, there was a hint of electronics in his voice. "I overheard your complaint, Mrs. Saotome. You're all here because of your son, Ranma."  
  
Akane fumed. "I should have known Ranma was connected in this somehow! How do you know him?"  
  
"We met several years ago. But, something happened to him..." As he said this, he covered his chin as if trying to recall a memory. Finally he smiled and said, "Oh yes! I remember now: I killed him!"  
  
Multiple gasps followed from everyone, except for Davis. They knew who this was now: it was Friezor. Matt grew angry. "YOU BASTARD!" he shouted as he tried to rush at the villain, but was held back by Genma and Kuno. "HE WAS MY COUSIN! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"  
  
The bigger alien laughed at this. "Well, my son, it seems we keep making new friends as we go to planets like this."  
  
Friezor looked back. "Indeed, father." He then looked back at the prisoners and said to the soldiers. "Well done, my men!"  
  
Then, one soldier walked up and kneeled. "Lord Frieza and King Cold, operative Shakka has not returned. We are unable to contact him or detect him with the scouters. We believe he is dead."  
  
Friezor shrugged and said, "So? You know that you're all expendable anyway. Besides, it does not matter since this whole planet and its inhabitants will soon die. And this time, all the major Mega Avengers are too far away to stop us!"  
  
Ryoga then shouted, "Damn that Ranma! This is all his fault!"  
  
"Silence, you fool!" Kuno shouted, while everyone but Akane and Davis shot death glares at Ryoga. Friezor laughed, "Excellent! You're just as PIG-headed as the files say, Ryoga Hibiki! Actually, Ranma was only responsible for doing this to me." He moved his arm as a way to display his new body. "It was only fair. After all, I did try to kill his little cousin when we met. Too bad, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
He then laughed hard as he looked at Akane. "Oh, you should have been there! After he crippled me, I could still hear him spit out his last words. Did anyone tell you what they were? Wait! You wouldn't have cared, so no one told you. Allow me to. He said, and I quote, 'Please tell Akane I love her...' Isn't that rich?" With that, he laughed again.  
  
"It's called true love, Frierzor!" someone shouted. Everyone looked to see Burter fly in and land a few feet to the left from the villains. "It's something you or your father will never learn."  
  
King Cold smiled. "Ah, Burter! It has been quite a while. Tell me, what do you think of my son's new look? I must admit, I was shocked when I finally learned he was on Char, but nothing could have prepared me for the sight of what had been done to him..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
King Cold grasped the neck of the warden of Char, lifting the man high off his feet. The tyrant glared at him and said icily, "Where is my son? I know he was sent here over five years ago, and I've been looking for him. Where is he?!"  
  
The warden was so scared he felt his pants suddenly become warm and wet. "H-h-h-h-e's in c-c-c-cell n-number t-t-t-t-22666!"  
  
King Cold smiled. "Thank you," he said before he snapped the poor man's neck, killing him. Tossing the limp body away, he immediately rushed to the cell and pulled open the door. A gasp escaped his lungs as he gazed at the condition his son was in. "Friezor... what happened to you, my dear son?!"  
  
Friezor slowly looked up at his visitor/rescuer. His mouth was covered by a oxygen mask. A tight cloth seal covered the right side of his upper head and his right eye. He was sitting in a wheelchair with a tank of oxygen attached to it and a long hose connecting with the mask. Once he recognized his father, he weakly said, "F...father?"  
  
Cold rushed to his son and soothingly said, "Ssh! Don't speak. Daddy's here now. What have they done to you?"  
  
"It wasn't them... it was on Earth... A human... a human did... did this to me..."  
  
King Cold got behind the wheelchair and pushed Friezor out. "We'll get you fixed up, my son, don't worry. And then... then we'll go kill the asshole who did this and blow up the Earth!"  
  
"He is... already dead... I shot him... just before... he did... this..."  
  
"It makes no difference! His family and friends will all pay for this!" He pulled out a small communicator and activated it. "This is King Cold. I have found Friezor, but we need all medical staff on stand-by! This is a double- no! Make that triple red alert!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
King Cold watched as all his best doctors worked nonstop on his son for over 17 hours. He ignored his meals that the servants brought him. He was so fixed on his son's recovery that he couldn't sleep nor use the bathroom.  
  
Finally, after over 48 long hours, the doctors finished Friezor's new body. The head doctor said, "Congratulations, Lord Frieza! You are now ready to conquer the universe once again, and this time I doubt even the great King Robert will be able to stop you."  
  
Friezor sat up slowly then looked up at his father, who was waiting outside the operating room at the windows.  
  
"How do you feel," King Cold asked. "My son?"  
  
Friezor snarled, "Vengeful!"  
  
His father nodded. "Good! Because I've learned that most of the strongest Mega Avengers are away from Earth. If we leave now, we'll beat them home by three days."  
  
Friezor stood up on the operating table. His body began to cackle with red energy blots. "Then set course for the Earth! I want to kill that planet as of yesterday!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
King Cold looked at Burter for a response, yet received only an icy stare. The villainous father then said, "Nothing to say?"  
  
Burter crossed his arms. "All that time and effort on giving him a new body... what a waste!"  
  
Friezor then turned to the soldiers and said, "Enough of this! Yysu and Pakku! Go to the Mega Mansion and deliver my declaration of war at once!"  
  
Two soldiers nodded, then shot up into the sky, when suddenly an invisible force quickly strikes them, sending them back to the ground with heavy thuds. Everyone looked up to where they had been struck to see someone slowly float down towards them, lading in between the prisoners and the soldiers.  
  
He had a sword strapped to his back, and his blond hair and pigtail swished in the wind. His eyes glared hard at Friezor and King Cold, his back turned to the prisoners to hide his face. Despite this, Matt and Kari felt that they knew this person. Burter cracked a smile. It's time!  
  
Friezor looked at the teen and said, "And what brings you out here, boy?"  
  
The boy was silent before he spoke in a low voice. "This is your only warning, Friezor: take your empire and leave my home... or die!"  
  
The voice was too low for anyone to recognize. Friezor looked at the teen as if he was crazy, but then he looked into the teen's eyes and felt something tug in the back of his memory. Those eyes... where have I seen them before-? He then let out a silent gasp as a young voice haunted his ears: "Leave my friends alone, you bully!" A young face appeared in his mind as he imagined the teen transforming into a young boy he saw over five years ago. Friezor then narrowed his eyes and smiled. He chuckled, "Well, well. You've grown... TK..."  
  
The prisoners gasped at the name. Matt mentally kicked himself. Damn it! Why didn't I make the connection? My own brother and I didn't even recognize him! The Tendos stared in disbelief at the teen, which they once knew as an innocent little boy so long ago. Kuno also silently berated himself. As usual, I am a fool! The pigtail is so obvious!  
  
Friezor then said, "And you think you can kill me? Ha! Your cousin tried that... and now he's pushing up daisies."  
  
TK said in a louder tone, "As I also recall, he's the one who crippled you, Friezor. How does it feel knowing that a mere human brought you to your knees? Or in your case, to your stomach? That's your greatest weakness, Friezor: you always underestimate your opponents!"  
  
This made Friezor angry. How dare he?! He then screamed, "SOLDIERS! WIPE THEM OUT, ALL OF THEM! BRING ME THEIR HEADS!!"  
  
All the soldiers began to advance towards the group and TK, but they never got close. In only a millisecond, they were on the ground, alive, and in pain. There were several deep claw marks in their armor, as if a very powerful cat had made them. TK stood in a stance. His arms were held out and his hands open like claws. He still looked at Friezor with glaring eyes.  
  
Shampoo recognized the technique right away. That looks like the Neko-ken... but one can only use it when they think they're a cat! Yet TK uses it without thinking that. Aiya! Ranma would be so proud of his cousin.  
  
Everyone else but Burter was shocked at what had happened. They couldn't believe that thirty-some soldiers were taken out so easily and quickly by TK. The Hibikis were stupefied, the Saotomes and Tendos stood aghast, and Mousse hung his mouth open.  
  
Kari and Matt could believe their eyes. This is TK?! they both thought.  
  
Friezor was angry, but it faded away as he then said, "Very impressive, TK. You spared their worthless lives. But these fools, as all under our thumb, are expendable!" He then snapped his fingers, and instantly, all the soldiers' heads exploded.  
  
The women turned their heads away from the mess. Burter silently prayed for their souls yet did not move. TK glanced at the remains, then back at Friezor. Suddenly, Cell appeared behind TK a few feet. He said, "I see you're still as cold-blooded as ever, Friezor."  
  
TK didn't look back, but said, "It's good you're here, Cell. I want you to look after Kari and the others. I'll handle Friezor."  
  
Cell looked at TK, nodded, then quickly floated back to join the others.  
  
Friezor laughed, "You think you can handle me?! Ranma was lucky enough to defeat me before, but now I am ten times stronger than before!"  
  
As he laughed, he failed to notice several small rocks floating from the ground. TK was surrounded by a white glow as he said, "I warned you..." Suddenly, the glow turned bright gold and expanded slightly. The stones in the air scattered from the force of his battle aura. His muscled grew slightly, his eyes turned ice blue, and his hair stood up and turned gold with a big sonic boom, completing his transformation to Super Human.  
  
Friezor stopped laughing, and stood in shock. King Cold's grin vanished as his mouth fell open wide. Burter grinned from ear to ear as he saw their expressions. Absolutely priceless! he thought. Cell's eyes went wide, as did everyone else's. "Holy smoke! Burter, how long has this been kept under wraps?!"  
  
TK smirked a bit before he said, "Surprise, you sucker!"  
  
Now Friezor was angry. "DAMN YOU, HUMAN!" he shouted as he fired a ki blast at TK, who simply knocked it away into the sky before he vanished and reappeared behind Friezor to deliver a swift kick to his face. Friezor was knocked away at mach 1 speed before he sprang back at TK. They vanished then reappeared in the sky, and the battle began. Both of them shouted at the top of their lungs as the traded punches and kicks as well as glares and snarls.  
  
King Cold watched them for a bit before he returned his eyes to Burter. "This all amusing, Burter. Your student there, if he is your student, is doing rather well. A pity he will eventually die at the hands of my son. However, I do hate to see good potential go to waste. If you agree to join my ranks, I will give you anything you want. Just name it."  
  
Burter uncrossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You'd offer me anything?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
Burter then whispered, "Kaio-ken." His whole body turned red as a matching aura surrounded him. He glared at King Cold and shouted, "I WANT MY SON BACK, YOU GODDAMN BUTCHER!!!!!" as he charged at the villain and punched him into the ship.  
  
The entire ship exploded as King Cold raised his ki and declared, "Is that what Cell promised you?! Vengeance for your dead son? For that, I withdraw my offer and promise you instead death!" Then they, too, began to fight fiercely.  
  
Cell watched both fights as Kari walked up to him. "What was that guy talking about?"  
  
Cell didn't look at her, but said, "Burter's home planet and people were slaughtered by King Cold many years ago, including his only son. He was the only survivor. I promised him that he would get to exact his revenge one day, and now, I have at last fulfilled my promise."  
  
The battles last for what seemed like hours. Both fights were brutal, each combatant neither yielding nor advancing. Some of TK's punches seemed to look like he was clawing at Friezor, as several claw marks appears on the villain's body. Cell noticed this. So, he's fully mastered the Neko-ken while Ranma only got a taste of it.  
  
Finally, Burter launched a punch as he screamed, "BURN KNUCKLE!" The fist, which glowed light blue, plowed through King Cold's chest, causing him to cough up blood. Burter then withdrew his fist and pushed the tyrant back with his foot before throwing his arms forward, palms facing their target, and shouted "FINAL FLASH!!!" A tremendous ki bolt shot out of his hands and totally vaporized King Cold.  
  
Cell couldn't help but smile as he watched his former ally die. Now you will pay for all the deaths you caused. Yet who am I to talk, since my hands are just as drenched in innocent blood as yours were? Even though I seek redemption, I still cannot drown out the screams in my mind. You could have, but I can't.  
  
Friezor and TK stopped fighting just in time to see King Cold die. Friezor's face paled as he screamed, "FATHER!!!" He then knocked TK away with his tail and swiftly appeared in front of Burter, blasting him with a bolt to the chest.  
  
Cell cried out his friend's name, yet stood his ground. He knew he couldn't abandon the Saotomes and the others, even if it meant Burter's death.   
  
TK shouted in horror as he saw Burter slowly fall back to the ground, a large hole appearing in the center of his chest. He then shot an angry look at Friezor, who was smiling triumphantly. Tears streamed down his face, and his blood began to boil as he powered up. Memories of Burter helping him in the past few days and of their training together years ago flooded his mind.  
  
Friezor called to him from the ground. "Don't be sad, TK! You and everyone else on this planet will soon be joining him in the afterlife! You'll get to see your cousin again!"  
  
Everyone was looking up at TK now. Nabiki whispered, "He can't win! We have to stop him!" Soun looked at her and said, "If he can't win... we and all of the earth will die."  
  
Kari looked at TK with tears in her eyes. He can do it! He's trained hard... trained under most of the best... TK, we're all counting on you! "TK, DON'T GIVE UP!!!"  
  
TK heard Kari's cry, but he didn't look down at her. All he saw was Friezor killing everyone on the planet. When he heard her, he imagined Friezor killing her before him as the monster was destroying the planet. He finally let out a roar of rage as his golden aura expanded and his hair grew a few inches.  
  
Cell had seen this before years ago. It was when Goku and Gohan made their ascent to Super Saiyan 2 after Bardock had died in battle. Now TK had made a similar ascension: he had become a Super Human 2.  
  
Friezor once again lost his smile, but for a look of curiosity. What the hell is he-? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hard fist strike him in the stomach and stretch his body to its limits. His wide eyes looked to see TK in front of him, teeth grit and eyes burning with rage though they still retained their ice-blue color.  
  
Everyone looked as they saw Friezor's back stretching from the force of the punch. Davis couldn't believe what he was seeing. "I wanted to fight this guy?!" he said. "He could've turned me into paste! Now I see why he refused to fight me."  
  
Ryoga was stunned. None of my punches could ever match that! He's got Ranma's superior speed and quick-learning abilities to match! From the way this Friezor looks, and feels right now, that kind of punch could tear even me apart, let alone destroy a whole mountain.  
  
TK glared at Friezor before withdrawing his fist and kicked the metallic villain into the air. Then, with superior speed, he reached a spot above Friezor and when he got close enough, pounded him back to the ground.  
  
The impact of the fall created a large crater. TK then used all his weight to drive his feet into Friezor, sending them deeper into the ground. The villain then used his right fist to punch TK back, but only a few feet. He then launched his left/mechanical fist into TK's face, only to watch with surprise as the whole arm was smashed beyond repair by the impact. TK wasn't even phased, nor was he wounded by the punch.  
  
Loosing his cool, Friezor swung around to strike with his mechanical tail, only to have it totally shatter upon impact as well. Now he only had his two metal legs and his regular right arm. Blood was dripping from his mouth and nose as well as where his left arm used to be. He could not believe this was happening to him, again. "THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" he screamed in frustration. "YOU'RE JUST A HUMAN! A LOUSY, FUCKING HUMAN WHO IS NO STRONGER THAN A SAIYAN, AND YOU'RE BOTH DAMN MONKEYS!!"  
  
TK stared at him with his narrow eyes. "As long as there will be those to stand up to your kind, you will never truly win."  
  
Friezor was beyond rage. He rushed into the sky and raised his remaining arm and began to concentrate his remaining power. He shouted, "CELL, TK, SAY HELLO TO RANMA AND BURTER FOR ME, BECAUSE NOW YOU BOTH AND THIS PLANET WILL DIE!!!!!!!!" With that, he began to create a huge ball of energy, which grew bigger and bigger.  
  
TK looked up, wondering what the monster was doing. "TK!" he heard someone call him. He looked to see Burter crawling towards him. "S-stop him! He's going to... take us all out... in one shot! He'll destroy the planet... with that attack!"  
  
TK nodded, then looked back at Friezor powering his attack. The ball was now about the size of the Roman Coliseum. TK rushed up just as Friezor moved his arms to release his attack, and pushed it back with one hand. Friezor was also pushing with his hand, but towards the planet. "Damn you," he said. "WHY CAN'T YOU AVENGERS JUST DIE?!?!"  
  
TK barely broke a sweat pushing the ball with one hand. "For Ranma... for Burter's people... and all that you and your father have killed... I WILL DESTROY YOU!"  
  
Friezor realized he would have to give up soon, so he fired his eye lasers into the ball and quickly escaped back to the ground just before the ball exploded. TK vanished in the light just before the explosion, and was gone from sight after the dust had settled. Kari's scream was the loudest of all.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Notes: Right about now, you girls are probably screaming at why I killed TK? WRONG-O!!!!! Two people do die in the next chapter, and we'll have appearances by Ranma, King Robert, and Capt. Ginyu as well as others. R&R, and TTFN  



	6. The Final Lesson

The Final Lesson  
Part 6 of Rosbter80's new series  
  
Left you hanging last part, didn't I? Well, here's the 6th chapter in this crazy series of mine. Be sure to have some tissues for this. There will be tears...  
  
  
"TK, NO!" Kari shouted, her sight blurred by her hot tears. Nodoka, Genma, Cell, and the rest cried out for the teen, but he was gone. He had been destroyed by Friezor's exploding energy ball. Cell looked at Friezor angrily. "How many innocent lives must you take before you satisfy your lust for power and revenge?!"  
  
Friezor grinned deviously. "I merely sent him to join his dear cousin in the next world. And soon you will all be joining him."  
  
Burter struggled to his feet, blood still running from his wound. "You're a fool, Friezor," he said. "You once told me... one must never stop fighting... until the fighting is done..."  
  
Friezor raised his one eyebrow. "But it is done, Burter. TK is-."  
  
"FRIEZOR!!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK stood on one of the nearby wrecked buildings. He watched below as Friezor and everyone else believed he was dead. Almost was. Luckily I teleported out of there before the fireworks began. Now to finish this once and for all! He aimed his hand down at Friezor and shouted, "FRIEZOR!!" He then shot a low-level bolt down, which Friezor easily avoided by leaping into the air.  
  
TK then gripped his sword. Burn in Hell, you monster!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The shout caught everyone off guard as they looked up to see a small energy bolt fly at Friezor. The villain leapt into the air, missing the attack, causing it to blow up the ground. "Damn him! He's like a fucking stubborn stain-."  
  
"DIE YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!"  
  
Friezor looked up at the source of the scream. He saw TK fly at him, sword in hand. Too stunned to react, he was helpless as TK sliced him several times with inhuman speed. The last thing he saw was TK just before his vision fractured, blurred, and went dark.  
  
Everyone looked as Friezor's entire body disassembled into many pieces before TK backed away and blew them up with a ki attack. He then sheathed his sword and powered down to normal.  
  
Burter smiled. "Well done... TK..." Then he fell to his knees.  
  
TK looked down as Burter fell. "BURTER!" he cried as he raced down to beside his fallen sensei. Cell and the others joined him as he slung Burter's arm over his shoulder. "Cell, you get my family and friends back to their homes! I'm taking Burter back to the Mansion."  
  
Cell nodded. "I'll meet you there afterwards."  
  
TK placed his fingers on his forehead, and then he and Burter vanished.  
  
Cell faced everyone. "Gather closely, everyone. This is gonna be fast."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Tai paced his parent's living room like mad. He got word from someone at the Mega Avengers that Kari had been kidnapped along several others, including Matt. He tried to tall TK, but he wasn't home. What also shocked him was that a dead man with a gun had been found in TK's bedroom, killed by a small device on his neck.  
  
Sora, his fiancee, watched him from the couch and said, "I'm sure she's okay, Tai. Maybe TK is with her since Matt is also missing."  
  
Suddenly, Cell and Kari appeared and scared Tai and Sora out of their wits. Tai hugged his sister tight and looked at Cell. "I had a feeling you Mega Avengers would somehow save the day again. What happened?"  
  
Cell just said, "Kari will explain everything. Right now, I have to catch up with TK at the Mansion. Ja ne!"  
  
Before he could leave, Kari broke off of Tai and grabbed Cell's arm. "Not without me! You said TK would need me in the aftermath, so I'm going."  
  
Cell looked at her then at Tai, who said, "Go ahead! I'll let our folks know she's okay. Tell TK that Sora and I said hello."  
  
Cell nodded before he and Kari teleported.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Cell and Kari found themselves in the lounge of the Mega Mansion, where Duo sat in a chair. The teen was so surprised by their appearance, he fell backward, chair and all. "Whoa! Dammit, you two, don't' sneak up on me like that!"  
  
They apologized and asked to be led to see TK and Burter. Duo led them to the new medical wing, where TK and Rusty sat across the room while a Transformer closely resembling a Veloceraptor was examining Burter on a table. There was a white sheet covering Burter up to his waist.  
  
Cell said, "Dinobot! How is he?"  
  
Dinobot looked up and motioned for everyone to come closer. TK and Rusty stood with him on one side of the bed while Cell and Kari stood on the other.  
  
"It's very bad," Dinobot said as he looked at everyone but his patient. "The connection between his windpipe and his lungs has been all but totally destroyed. Frankly, I'm amazed he held out this long."  
  
TK then asked, "Will he live?"  
  
Dinobot shook his head sadly. "...No..."  
  
No one could speak after that, save for a small gasp from Kari. Cell sadly looked at Burter, lying on his deathbed. TK closed his eyes and hung his head.  
  
"Do not grieve... for me..." They all looked at Burter, who weakly smiled with half-opened eyes. "At long last... I shall see my wife... and my son once more... All things happen... for a reason."  
  
The giant slowly lifted his left hand, which TK took in his own hands. He looked at the teen and said, "It is not your fault... Only one being... could see the furture... and he died... a long time ago... You were my only student... yet you were the best... I will miss you the most..."  
  
Burter then looked over at Cell. "I want to thank you... for sparing my life... so long ago... and for keeping your promise."  
  
Cell smiled as tears fell from his eyes. "Hey... it was the least I could do. You deserved to kill King Cold more than I did. Is there... anything you want Ginyu and the others to know?"  
  
Burter nodded. "Tell them... they will always... be the best friends... I ever had." He then returned his gaze to TK. "There is... one last lesson... you must learn..." he said as he removed TK's glove from his hand. Taking his right hand, he grasped Kari's one hand, and, with TK's hand in the other, brought them together so as their hands touched and held. He held them together at the wrists so that their hands held each other.  
  
Kari slightly blushed, yet she welcomed TK's touch. TK wasn't sure what this was about, but Kari's touch felt warm. It was good, despite what was going on. Neither wanted to let go of the other's hand.  
  
Burter smiled as he said, "Here ends... the final lesson... Kari... take care of him... for me..." Then, he closed his eyes and exhaled for the last time. His arms shook just before they fell to his side, never to move again.  
  
TK and Kari still held hands, but they stared at Burter's body along with the others. Moving together, the two took the edge of the sheet in their joined hands and pulled it over the body, covering it completely. TK then let go of Kari's hand and left the room quietly.  
  
Kari stared after him, unable to decide whether or not to go after her friend. "Why are you standing here?" she heard Cell ask her. She turned to face him as he said, "Go after him, Kari. Only you can save him from what he may become. Your love is what he needs, though he doesn't know it yet." Nodding, she grabbed TK's forgotten glove and left the room.  
  
Rusty looked at Cell. "I'll contact Rob and the others-."  
  
"No," Cell cut him off. "I'll do it. I haven't seen or spoken to them in a long time. Now is as good as any, though the situation is wrong."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The entrance to Heaven was not what Burter had imagined. First, he found himself in a very long line for the check-in station controlled by King Yemma, which he had heard about from Rob and several others. Second, after waiting only for a few seconds he was pulled out of line by an ogre wearing tiger-striped pants, a suit and tie, and taken straight before King Yemma himself, who was a very large being.  
  
King Yemma looked down at him. "So," he said in a deep voice. "You're Burter, the guy who recently killed King Cold." He checked his big book. "Ex-member of the Ginyu Force, AKA the Avengers Elite, and the last leader of the Mega Avengers before death. This is enough to grant you access to Heaven, my friend. But that is not the only reason why you were brought ahead of the line..."  
  
Burter watched as Yemma snapped his fingers and a door to the right of the room opened. Burter looked to see a small boy of his race running towards him, and smiled. "Alexir! My son!" He rushed up and took his son into his arms, giving him a great big hug as tears stained his face.  
  
"Papa," the boy said as he cried. "Mommy and I missed you so much!"  
  
"Not as much as I missed you both," Burter said. He looked his son in the eye. "How did you know I was coming?"  
  
"He was with us," someone said from the door. Burter and Alexir looked to see a familiar teen with black hair and a pigtail. "King Kai saw it all and informed us of your coming."  
  
Burter smiled. "Thank you... Ranma Saotome! So, how have you been?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Besides being dead, I'm okay. Kodachi and I are dating now, since she came to her senses after she died. She's really a nice person once you get to really know her. Plus I've been sparring with Ryu and Bardock to pass the time and prepare for the annual Afterlife Tournament, when I'm not looking in on TK from time to time. I want to thank you for looking out for him."  
  
"He's a good kid, but he likes to keep to himself a lot. I just hope Kari can change all that."  
  
Ranma nodded in agreement as they left for Heaven. "Me, too. I don't want him ending up just like me."  
  
"A little too late for that, I'm afraid."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari tried to follow TK through the Mega Mansion, but she had lost him. Now she was wandering down the halls aimlessly, still clutching his glove. Where is he? For that matter, where am I?  
  
"Looking for someone, my friend?"  
  
The voice startled Kari as she turned to see a boy about her age with black hair that stood out in all directions, and wearing a white tank top with jeans. She said, "As a matter of fact, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's-."  
  
"Takeru Saotome," the boy said. "Also known as TK. I know of him. You'll find him in the training room." He pointed to behind her. "Go back down the hall, make a right and go past three doors on your left. The fourth door is the one you want to go through."  
  
Kari looked down to where the teen was pointing. She turned to thank him, but he was gone, as if he had never been there at all. Quickly she ran back down the hall and followed the directions before she found the door and opened it.  
  
TK was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the floor. Kari could tell he was crying as she silently walked up to him. "TK?"  
  
He slowly looked up at her, exposing the tears still flowing from his eyes. He spoke in a weak, sad voice. "I know he said I shouldn't grieve for him... and that I should be happy that he'll see his family again." He looked away as he clenched his fists. "But... I just can't stop myself from crying."  
  
Kari was crying now as well. She grabbed TK and hugged him tight. He started to protest, but she said, "Please, TK? Let me hold you, and you me?"  
  
It was a moment before TK wrapped his arms around her, and they wept on each other's shoulders. Kari then whispered, "TK, please let me into your heart again. I know you want to protect me from what you fear you will become, but you mean more to me than anything in this world. Even my own life."  
  
TK was taken aback by this. He moved Kari's head gently so that their eyes met. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Kari... I..."  
  
"Sssh! Don't speak. Just..."  
  
Kari didn't finish as they leaned in and kissed each other. She seemed to melt in TK's arms from his lips touching hers. It was what she had dreamed of ever since she turned 15.  
  
TK's head was swimming. What am I doing?! Kari and Davis are supposed to be dating! I shouldn't be doing this... but... I can't resist. Somehow, this feels right. Finally, they reluctantly broke the kiss. There was silence until Rusty called from the door. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I think you two had better get home before your parents get worried. TK, why don't you walk Kari home? And I do mean walk."  
  
TK took off the sword and sheathe on his back and tossed it to Rusty. "I'd feel better if you kept it for me." He then looked back at Kari and held out his hand. "Do you mind-?"  
  
Kari immediately took his hand. "Not at all. Besides, you left this behind," she said as she waved the glove in her free hand.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK and Kari walked in silence most of the way to her apartment. They were thinking deeply about each other as they still held hands.  
  
What was it, TK thought. That Burter was trying to tell me before he died? And what does Kari have to do with it? I never wanted her to get involved in all this, yet it seems she wants to involve herself and the others are helping her, save for Puppetmon. He looked at their joined hands briefly. And somehow... I'm glad she's with me.  
  
Kari had similar thoughts. I'm not sure what Burter was trying to tell TK before he died, but... I think he wanted us to be together. Now if only TK can see that. She looked at their hands, but longer than TK had. This is a good start. Maybe a movie should be next...  
  
Finally, they reached Kari's apartment. She opened the door and called inside, "I'm home!"  
  
Tai and Sora came up to the door. "Welcome back, sis!" Tai said. "Mom and Dad will be home soon." He then saw TK and his jaw dropped. "TK, is that you?! You look buffed!"  
  
Sora also couldn't believe the way TK looked. "I agree. You looked dressed to kill."  
  
Kari then said, "Don't say that! He's had a very bad day."  
  
TK said, "It's okay, Kari. No harm done. It was good to see you two again. I have to go now." He turned to walk away, but Tai grabbed him by the shoulder. "Not so fast, TK! Not until you agree to have dinner over here Friday night." Kari stared at her brother, who winked at her quickly.  
  
TK sighed and said, "Okay, I'll come. Kari can give me the time at school later on. Now can I go? My parents are worried, you know."  
  
Tai released his grip. "Now don't forget. And by the way, thanks for saving my little sister."  
  
TK waved as he walked away from the three.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
King Robert walked into the communications room, followed by Captain Ginyu. They had been called away from the meeting at Rigal 7 for an urgent message from the Earth, and were glad to get away from the boring peace talks for a while. If only the delegates from Druidia and Naboo hadn't kept disagreeing, Robert thought. Luckily, we're finally getting some progress. "What is it?" he asked the alien in charge of communications.  
  
The alien simply turned on the main screen and Cell's face appeared. Ginyu smiled. "Cell! It's good to see you again!"  
  
Cell shook his head. "I only wish I could say the same, my friends. But, I have terrible news. I'm calling you from the Mega Mansion. Friezor and King Cold recently attacked the Earth, but they were killed."  
  
Robert then noticed something in the back behind Cell. It was covered with a white sheet and sitting on a table. "Cell, where's Burter? Why isn't he contacting us?"  
  
Cell moved to the side and looked at the covered something on the table. "Because that is Burter. He was our only casualty."  
  
Ginyu's widened at this. "It... it can't be... Cell, what happened?"  
  
"He killed Cold, finally getting his revenge. However, Friezor then shot him in the chest. He died a few minutes ago."  
  
Robert then said, "And who killed Friezor, Cell? I can tell you didn't. During the meeting, I felt a power level all the way from there, but I didn't recognize its owner."  
  
Cell gave a half smile. "It was TK, believe it or not. He got his revenge as well. All of the training he went through definitely paid off, not to mention he reached Super Human 2 to do it."  
  
Robert's jaw dropped at this. "A Super Human 2?! I never knew there was a SH 1!"  
  
A soldier then entered the room and said, "Forgive me, your majesty, but the others are ready to sign the treaty. They await your, and Captain Ginyu's return."  
  
Ginyu hung his head. "I... I can't. Rob, go on without me..."  
  
Robert looked at his friend, and nodded. He then faced the monitor once more. "Cell, we will return home in a few days. Please tell TK that... I would like to speak with him upon my return. And you stay there. We'll need your help in choosing a new leader."  
  
Cell bowed. "As you wish, King Robert." The screen then went blank.  
  
Robert then said to the guard, "Tell the delegates I am on my way, and tell them also that Captain Ginyu will not be rejoining the meeting. I will explain when I get there." After the guard left, Robert turned to the communications commander and said, "Let Ginyu take over for you."  
  
The alien nodded and exited with Robert, leaving Ginyu alone. The purple warrior sadly pulled up a chair, then sat down. He recalled the last words spoken between Burter and the Avengers Elite. They were in anger, and the result was Burter quitting to join the Mega Avengers. "I never meant to say those things..." he whispered to the silence, tears running down his face. "How I wish I could have seen you fulfill your revenge... Goodbye, old friend..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Hidden somewhere far beneath the ruins of Dr. Gero's laboratory, a back-up computer stood within a cave. Beside it, several stasis pods stood hooked to a large machine that was connected to the computer. The pods were numbers twelve to fifteen, and the last one was numbered twenty-two.  
  
That one pod suddenly opened, and inside was a being that looked human, yet his eyes were cold, lifeless. He was wearing a black Chinese vest and white pants, and his black hair was sleek with a small pigtail in the back. A silhouetted figure stood beside the pod, grinning evilly. "Soon," it said. "Very soon, we both will have our revenge. At long last, I will kill Goku... and you, my young friend, will avenge the death of dear little TK."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Oh boy! There I go again, setting up more stuff for future chapters! Well, you're all wondering what happens now, right? And who was that guy Kari met? The plot thickens...  



	7. Then the Mourning Comes...

Then the Mourning Comes...  
Part 7 of Robster80's big fic series  
  
Okay, I forgot to post the fics with proper ordering numbers. So, in order to avoid any further confusion than necessary, I'm going to list the parts numerically:  
  
Part 1: Much to Do without Ranma  
Part 2: Old Wounds Reopened  
Part 3: The Death of Innocence  
Part 4: A Love Renewed, a Feud Reborn  
Part 5: The Past Returns With a Vengeance  
Part 6: The Final Lesson  
  
All clear now? Then you may either go back and read them in order, or continue. ^_^  
  
  
It was a black day the following Monday, but several people saw it fitting. For some, it was an omen of a bad day. For others, it was a reminder that good could not exist without evil, nor light without darkness. For Takeru "TK" Saotome, it was both of these and one other: it was a sign of mourning, of loss.  
  
Come Thursday, it would be the sixth anniversary of the death of his cousin, Ranma Saotome. As he had done for the past few years, he wore only black that day. This year, however, he would wear black all week. There was another loss to add to his misery, another death on his conscience.  
  
Burter, leader of the Mega Avengers, was dead.  
  
Although TK knew that Burter would now be with his wife and son, and all his people slain by the vile King Cold, he still blamed himself, and secretly mourned bitterly. The large, blue alien had been more than a teacher to him. He had been his friend. Burter was there after Happosai died, and took TK under his wing to train him. He had been there when Kari Kamiya, TK's best friend, had moved away, and helped to settle his restless heart. Yet most of all, near the end, he had helped the teen prepare for the coming of Friezor and King Cold.  
  
Now Burter was gone, struck down by the son of the father he had killed in revenge. Although TK had killed Friezor and saved the Earth, it was not enough to him. Burter was dead. Ranma still was and would always be. Nothing he could say or do would bring them back.  
  
TK finished dressing and left his apartment early that Monday morning. He walked out in the gloomy city of Nerima to Furinkan High School, straight to the office of Principal Tatewaki Kuno. Calling to the secretary, he asked to see the principal. The secretary paged Kuno, who agreed to see the teen.  
  
Principal Kuno looked up from his paperwork and said, "What brings you here so early, TK? School doesn't start for another hour."  
  
TK approached the desk. "Principal Kuno, today King Robert and his court are meeting at the Mega Mansion. I was told to tell you that I had been summoned."  
  
Kuno was silent for a moment before he paged his secretary and said, "Please mark Takeru Saotome on the absentee list today and put down the flu as his condition, no questions asked." He then faced TK again. "You are excused, TK. I shall have someone deliver your homework assignments to you this afternoon by 4."  
  
Nodding, TK left the office and the school before any other students saw him.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
It's been too long, Rob Gittler thought. Since I was here at the Mansion. He had been wandering around the halls and rooms of the building, reminiscing on his days as both member and leader of the Mega Avengers. His walk led him back to the lounge, where he found several pictures hung on the walls. They were of members past and present, alive and deceased.  
  
"Brings back memories, doesn't it?"  
  
Rob looked to see a small, brown-furred creature in a suit walk up to him. They shook hands. "Hello, ALF! Or is it Mr. Shumwei nowadays?"  
  
ALF smiled. "To dear and old friends, it's ALF. So, finally got tired of being in your royal Goblin form after all these years, huh? Once again, you're Rob Gittler, average human with an unbelievable imagination."  
  
"Well, once a month I change back to human and take a breather from my duties as Goblin King. This last peace talk was exhausting. However, I wish the others and I could've returned under better circumstances."  
  
ALF sadly nodded. "I know. I heard about Burter, too. At least we know he died after finally avenging his son and people. Is it true that that Takeru kid defeat Friezor? And all by himself at that?"  
  
"It's true. He's reached levels beyond that of even Krillin, and he's still only a teenager. So, what brings you here from your business?"  
  
ALF again smiled. "Well, after being the head of my own successful company for a few years, I've decided to try out for active duty again as a Mega Avenger. My experience in the real world has changed me from the happy-go-lucky, wisecracking alien you once knew into a tough-as-nails, wisecracking alien. HA!"  
  
They both laughed at the joke until Duo appeared. "Forgive me, your highness, but TK is waiting for you. Good to see you still have your sense of humor, ALF."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK sat quietly in the new conference room, alone, until the main doors opened and Rob stepped in. TK rose from his seat, walked away from the table, and kneeled. "Greetings, your highness."  
  
"In this form," Rob said. "I am not a king, but simply your fellow man. How are you, kid?"  
  
TK rose. "Not good, Rob."  
  
"I know. Burter was a good friend to many of us. But you mustn't blame yourself for his death. If there's anyone you should blame, it's me. I should have been here to defend my home."  
  
"Rob, you are a king now. You have more important responsibilities-."  
  
"I would trade them all away to come back to this. Do you know what I miss the most, Takeru, about being a hero? I miss feeling the wind in my face flying on my glider or with my ki. I miss soaring through the sky above everything and everyone. I especially miss striking fear into the hearts of people who prey on those weaker than them. Beung king is important, I know, but sometimes I just want to go back to being the Blue Goblin again, even for a moment, and relive my glory days."  
  
Rob placed a hand on TK's shoulder. "You and I are a little alike, you know that? Each member or ally to this team that died, I blamed myself for not being a better leader that I could have saved them. I felt that way when Ranma died, that I should have been at the Mansion when Friezor attacked. But I've learned that people really die, Takeru, when they don't want to live anymore. Ranma died because he knew he had no reason to go on after what Akane did to him. I almost died like that once, when I thought Amy didn't love me. Yet I was lucky. She gave me one last chance, even though she knew she shouldn't have, and I proved to her that she made the right decision."  
  
Rob looked TK in the eye. "It's okay to morn your losses, TK, but don't let them haunt you. You have to move on..." A tear escaped his eye as he remembered his parents death back in the Silver Millennia. "We have to move on. It's what they would want us to do. And we don't have to face this alone. Burter was trying to tell you something before he died, didn't he? And Kari was there, too, wasn't she? What does that tell you, young Saotome? Think on that."  
  
They then sat down at the table as Rob sighed. "Now, tell me what happened that day..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari walked into the principal's office later that day, as she was asked to. "You wished to see me, sir?" she asked upon entering.  
  
Kuno looked at her and said, "Yes, Kari. You know that TK was absent today, didn't you?"  
  
Kari nodded. When she realized that he wouldn't be coming that day, she knew he was still mourning the death of his friend Burter. Davis had muttered something at lunch about TK not wanting to show his face after he killed someone, and Kari's hatred towards him increased. That's a funny way of showing gratitude, she thought coldly. If TK hadn't killed Friezor, we'd all be dead now and Earth would be space dust.  
  
Kuno looked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. "You pay no attention to that fool of a cousin to Ryoga. He knows nothing about the Saotome name save for what Akane and Ryoga tell him. I wish for you to deliver TK's homework to him by 4 this afternoon. He is meeting with King Robert to give his statement on the events of Saturday, and of the death of Burter. Hopefully, he should be home by then. I also ask that you say nothing of TK's whereabouts to anyone."  
  
Kari took the assignments and left. Checking the clock outside, she noticed it was only ten of 3. Might as well stop by the Mansion and see if he's there. She had not gone more than a few feet away from school when Davis ran up to her. "Kari, what are you doing? We have classes at the Dojo today in ten minutes!"  
  
"I'll be late," she said, quickening her pace. "I have to deliver some homework for someone." Gotta ditch him fast!  
  
Davis, however, also picked up the pace. "Hey, I could deliver them for you."  
  
"No thanks. I can handle it." Now get lost!  
  
Davis suddenly frowned. "It's for the killer, isn't it? Saotome?"  
  
Kari stopped, then turned to glare at Davis. "What. Did. You. Call. Him?!"  
  
"Kari, you saw what I saw Saturday. Saotome's a cold-blooded-."  
  
That was all Kari could stand, as she punched Davis hard in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. Her eyes burned at him as he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. "You'd be dead right now if it wasn't for him," she said, the words dripping with venom. Turning away, she finished with "And so would I. You should be grateful to him for that, at least."  
  
Davis watched helplessly as he watched Kari walk away, leaving him there. Why, Kari? Why?! Finally, with his breath returning to him, he picked himself off the ground and walked towards the home of Ryoga and Akane. His replayed Kari's hit repeatedly in his mind, but it slowly change to TK being the aggressor, not Kari. This made him ever more bitter. Damn him! He's doing this to her, I know it! Somehow, someway I'm gonna bring him to justice for all he and his cousin have done... but how can I without getting myself killed by that maniac's power?  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ryoga and Davis were sparring in the Dojo while Akane broke bricks, when Kari finally arrived in her gi. The two men continued to fight, but Akane stopped her training and glared at the girl. "Where were you?" she asked, trying to remain calm. "That's not like you to be late."  
  
Kari walked over to her. "I was asked to deliver several homework assignments to an absent student by the Principal. I told Davis to let you know I'd be late."  
  
Akane stood up. "He did tell us. He said you were going to see TK, is that right? He was the one absent today, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Hibiki. I went to his home and gave him his homework." Kari knew where this was going to go. She had seen Akane express her deep hatred of Ranma, and knew those feelings were mutual towards TK. She expected Davis to inform his relatives about her attempts to be with him, and expected Akane to make her stay away from him.  
  
Akane didn't disappoint her. "I don't want you around that guy. Do you hear me? Stay away from him! After what we saw Saturday, you know that he's extremely dangerous and untrustworthy. It was because of him and Ranma that-."  
  
"RANMA IS DEAD!" Kari exploded. "Your husband defeated him and you broke up with him, so he chose to die and never bother you again! I fail to see why you continue to fight a war that ended six years ago. As for TK, I've known him since we were in Second Grade. Granted, Ranma's death changed him and that I've been apart from him for five years, but I still trust him with all my heart. No one, not even you, can change that."  
  
Davis and Ryoga stopped fighting as Davis said, "Kari, he's a murderer-!"  
  
"Oh please, Davis! How can you and your cousins be so blinded by hate?! The entire planet and we would've been destroyed if it weren't for him. Moreover, none of you dare say that he doesn't care about anyone but himself. Because I saw him break down after Burter died. He blamed himself for what happened. He's even tried to push me away because he's scared to hurt me, but I know that he needs me, even if he can't admit it to himself."  
  
Ryoga walked over to her. "Kari, I know you think that somewhere in TK he's the same boy you knew. But things change over time, and so do people. Ranma ruined my life and Akane's. We don't want the same thing to happen to you now that TK is following in his cousin's footsteps."  
  
Kari was silent for a moment, and then softly chuckled. "It's really amazing, you know... how pig-headed you all are. Not to mention how much you think you're all blameless. You're just my martial arts instructors, and a schoolmate, NOT my family! None of you can make me abandon my best friend!"  
  
Akane then finally lost her temper. "Hikari Kamiya, either you stay away from that bastard, or... or you can forget about your lessons here! And YOU can explain it to your parents!"  
  
Davis was about to protest, but Kari raised her hand to silence him. "Very well," she said in a calm manner. Akane smiled, but it faded when Kari then said, "Good-bye, Mrs. Hibiki. Have a good life." Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked out of the Dojo to change out of her gi.  
  
The Hibikis all stood in frozen shock, never seeing Kari exit the house never to return.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
It was still cloudy the next afternoon, which fit the mood perfectly for Burter's funeral. TK was among the others who had come to lay the hero to rest. However, unlike the others, he didn't shed a tear. Neither did Ginyu, for that matter, but no one dared to question them or say anything. Both of them had cried for Burter's passing, and had let the pain go. Most of the pain, anyway.  
  
They were the last to leave as they watched the undertakers lower the large coffin into the ground. Not a word was spoken until Ginyu said, "I hope you learn something from this, TK. Never let anything come between friendships, especially foolish pride. Otherwise, it will be too late to say that you're sorry." The purple alien then looked the teen in the eye. "Go home, son. Let's let him rest in peace."  
  
TK stared back, silent for a moment. "He still considered you and the other Elite members as his friends, Ginyu. He wanted you to know that."  
  
This made Ginyu smile a little. "Thank you." Watching as TK left the cemetery, he then looked back at the coffin and headstone. "You taught him well, Burter. Not even I could have done a better job. Take care, old friend..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mrs. Kamiya was surprised Thursday morning when Kari exited her room wearing black clothes. "I'll be home a little late, mom," she heard her say. "I'm gonna be with TK after school for a bit." Kari then walked out the door with her school bag before her mother could ask her why she was wearing that color. She then looked at her husband. "Why is she wearing that black dress? Did someone die?"  
  
Mr. Kamiya looked up from his newspaper, confused. Tai, who had slept over, walked in and said, "Yes, mom. Six years ago tonight, someone did."  
  
Mrs. Kamiya was about to ask who had died when it hit her. "Now I remember... it was TK's cousin. The one with the black pigtail, and the one that the Hibikis hated with a passion." She recalled earlier that week when Kari told her and Mr. Kamiya why she wouldn't be taking classes at the Dojo. They understood once she described the argument between her and Mrs. Hibiki, and called her to confirm the cancellation of Kari's lessons. Both of them had considered TK and Matt as family.  
  
Tai nodded. "Ranma Saotome. Each year on this night, TK and those who were at the death scene go to Ranma's grave to pay their respects. Kari found out recently, and she's decided to go with them, even if TK forbids her to." There's no doubt about it... she's in love with him.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
No one said anything about TK's black attire at school all week, not even the teachers. One of them had asked Principal Kuno about it, and he replied, "Let him be! He mourns for the death of his cousin, who died six years ago around this time." Kuno had even warned Davis to keep his mouth shut on several penalties, including expulsion. "Would you rather he let Friezor kill everyone, including Kari?" was his reply to Davis's accusations of TK being a murderer. That seemed to work, and so Davis agreed to say nothing.  
  
TK was surprised to see Kari dressed in similar color to him. She immediately told him that she would go with him tonight, and that she would not take "no" for an answer. He was not in a mood to argue since classes were just about to begin. Somewhere deep inside of him, he was glad about Kari's decision to join him.  
  
The two of them spent most of the day together, at school and then at the Mansion. Once they met up with Cell, Metal-Etemon, Rusty, and Puppetmon, the six of them walked to the cemetery. The once sunny day soon turned cloudy, with light thunder in the distance, as they finally came to the headstone that said, "Ranma Saotome, 1980-1998. He died with honor."  
  
Each of them stood before the headstone side-by-side, some silently praying while others quietly crying. Rusty was the first to leave, fearing the coming storm would cause his metallic body parts to rust. The two Digimon were next to go, deciding that TK and Cell needed time alone at the grave.  
  
Cell continued to stare at the tombstone while he blindly placed a hand on TK's shoulder. TK took one hand and placed it over his friend's. "I miss him, too," he whispered, his eyes still fixed on the tombstone. The Android removed his hand gently before looking over at Kari, nodded, and then walked away. He saw King Robert and Queen Amy walking up to him, concerned looks on their faces. "I'm alright, Rob," he said, stopping to look back. "But give those two a moment alone." With that, he walked away.  
  
TK never looked away from the tombstone, even when Kari placed her hand in his and squeezed it gently. I got him, Ranma, he thought. I got Friezor for not only what he did to you, but for what he did to Burter and countless others he slew, and for what he would have done to Earth if he wasn't stopped. But I'm sure Burter has told you that already. "This will be my last visit for a long time," he said finally. "His death has been avenged at long last, and maybe now I can truly rest."  
  
Kari watched as he finally looked away from the headstone, and into her eyes. "Let's get you home." Nodding, she followed him down the little hill and back into the city. She looked back briefly to see an image of a teen in Chinese clothing and with black hair and a pigtail bowing to her. "Thank you," she heard a faint voice call to her before she faced front.  
  
Now Robert and Amy approached the grave. "Ranma would be proud of him," she said to her husband. "Looking back, I can still hear Ranma and Akane fighting with each other. I watched them fight over stupid, unimportant things... making me realize how we were becoming like them." Amy then hugged Robert tight. "If it wasn't for him, my dear husband, it may have been you dead instead of him, or both of you. Why couldn't Akane see how much she was hurting him more than he to her?"  
  
Robert returned the hug. "There are some wishes, beloved, that even the Eternal Dragon cannot grant. Yet, I only wish I could have helped him then." Looking back, he recalled how he tried to keep out of Ranma's fiancée problems, not wanting to add to them. Now, he wondered if it was wrong for him to do so.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari and TK stood in front of the door to her apartment, still holding hands. He looked deeply into her brown eyes once more. "Thank you... for coming with me tonight. I appreciate you going out of your way for me."  
  
Kari took his hand into both of hers. "I couldn't be there for you in the past five years, and I'll make it up to you by being here now, no matter what. And don't let Davis come between us, TK, because he is not my boyfriend, and never will be." Unable to control herself, she hugged him tight. "I never want to lose you, Takeru."  
  
TK returned the hug. Takeru... she called me Takeru. He then lifted her face towards him and kissed her lips. Kari returned the kiss gladly, not wanting the moment to end. Sadly, though, it did. TK then asked, "So, what time should I come over tomorrow?"  
  
Kari smiled. "Dinner's usually at 5, so better be here by 4:45 at the latest." She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before leaving. After the door closed behind her, she leaned back against it and sighed, clutching her heart. I love you, Takeru.  
  
TK stared at the door for a moment before finally walking away, his heart beating rapidly. I love you, Hikari.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
ALF straightened his tie and looked in the mirror one last time. Opening his jacket, he placed a laser gun in a hoister, and then concealed it with his jacket before exiting his new room at the Mega Mansion. His footsteps echoed in the hall as he finally approached the door to the conference room and then stopped.  
  
Well, here goes nothing! ALF finally opened the door and stepped in to see Duo, who was wearing his Gundam Deathscythe armor; Rusty, Galvatron, Sailor Moon II, Sailor Saturn, Gohan, Tekkagirl, and Spider-Carnage seated around the table, looking at him. He then approached the leader's chair and sat down, officially taking his first step as the new leader of the team. It had been a shock to him especially, but he accepted it after no one else chose to take the position.  
  
"So," he said, pushing his doubts and nervousness aside. "This is the current roster. Let me say first that if you have any doubts about me being leader, you're not alone. I, too, doubt my status here, but I intend to do my best and ask of you all only to trust me. To you newest members, I know how you feel. I was the new guy once, too, and I still consider myself that way. We're not here to replace or outdo anyone. We're here because we want to help make the world a safer and better place. Any questions?"  
  
After a brief silence, ALF then pulled out a file from a folder on the table. "Now, let's discuss Rusty's suggestion of possible reserve teammates. Particularly Takeru Saotome..."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Notes: Just reminding you all that I do not own any of the characters, save for King Robert/Rob Gittler and Tekkagirl, whom I just made up. Sailor Moon II is just another name for Rini, or Chibi-Usagi as some prefer to call her, and there was a character named Spider-Carnage in an old story arc in the Spider-man comic books where the carnage symbiote took over Spidey and made him go nuts for a while. Ja ne!  



End file.
